


dance inside

by samiii_p



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, It's a love story, i use their real names but i dont know their real lives though, mention and appearances by other superstars under their real names, using their stage names personally take me out of the story, we were robbed after they dropped this storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samiii_p/pseuds/samiii_p
Summary: Having sex with your best friend is how you end a friendship. Falling in love along the way is possibly how you save it.
Relationships: Sonya Deville/Mandy Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first night, the first time  
>   
> (working title):  
> dance inside  
> inspired lyrics: " _hands to fuel desire, i'll be fine, you'll be fine_ ".
> 
> story inspo:  
> honestly, we were robbed of the  
> wlw fire&desire story line and i miss  
> their on screen friendship
> 
> tumblr: @samiii-p

“I want to make love to you.”

Daria hears fireworks explode in the distance, can see bright colors coat the sky outside above her friends, co-worker's as they cheer and bring in the New Year. And yet, all she comprehends are seven words. _Make love to you_ _._ They string along distinctively loud.

Hearing them … it’s certainly the last thing she expects from Mandy when the blonde drags her inside as the rest of the party bring in 2021. 

“Tonight. I want to make love to you tonight.” She clarifies. “Please, say something ...”

What exactly does she want her to say? 

_Sure. Let’s do this thing. In fact, take off your dress and we can go right here, right now_.

No, nonono. For one they’re inside Trinity and Jimmy’s home. And two -? Two, Mandy is her friend. Her best friend. 

“I know this is a lot to take in.”

Her eyes widen, jaw tenses as goose-flesh spread out over her body to say _no_ _shit_ but forces herself to focus and breathe. Good lord does she need all her energy for such a simple task.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time,” Mandy murmurs, slowly twisting the ring around her finger, “and I really want to do this." A beat passes before she quietly emphasizes, "with you."

Her.

She wants ... _her_?

"I-"

Years. Almost half a decade to ignore what ifs and alternative possibilities when now – _now_ , she’s standing in her work friends kitchen on the first day of the brand new year and the hugest secret close to her chest is being dragged into the light. Proud and present on the shiniest, silver platter her mind can conjure. 

“I…”

Her delayed flight instincts finally kick in and to take a moment – just to get her fucking bearings because holy hell – she can’t even inhale properly without smelling Mandy's perfume.

"Ineedto-I’llberightback.”

She lets her go without another word, thankfully, and finds herself in the bathroom. It’s the size of a small apartment but there’s enough room to work out the building energy rapidly intensifying. She slows down eventually and splashes water on her face to cool down but nothing really settles the feeling of the walls caving in.

Not until she catches her reflection in the mirror at least, starring at the red flush in her cheeks and her busy hands that won’t stop shaking. 

“Shit.” 

_How the hell is this happening to her_?

It’s taken a serious effort to train her mind into not thinking of Mandy like this - under her, above her – loving her …

She hangs her head. The anxious feeling in her fingertips tap repeatedly against the counter top and groans.

It’s not working this time. The metaphorical lock box labeled “never touch” with all of her wicked thoughts is being cracked open, finally allowed to roam free. Fantasy Mandy is wanton, and giving. She’s soft and sweet and her moans of pleasure are – are otherworldly. Fantasy Mandy is eager for everything Daria is there to offer, spread wide ready for her to explore.

She wants it. She wants her.

And she can have it. It’s waiting right outside the door. All she has to do is say yes. 

“Say yes.”

Daria tells herself and the terrified reflection starring back at her. Once it became clear all she and Mandy where ever going to be friends, she never hoped or asked or allowed herself to think, but, the decision are in her hands this time. The choice was hers to take.

“Yes.”

But. 

“Nothing changes.”

It’s her one and only demand. Tonight cannot change their friendship. Sex for one night or any stretch of time was not worth it. Mandy is her best friend, her person – her safe place – and in this crazy career path they decided to walk down, she needs that most of all.

“Promise me.”

Mandy hesitates, steps forward an inch where there’s still enough space between them before silently reaching her hand out. “I promise.”

And against her better judgement Daria places her palm in the blonde’s.

***

Goodbyes blur together as they hug their friends, wishing them good nights before Daria finds herself at her doorstep. Subconsciously she wonders if they ended up here to preserve any lasting comfort, knowing that if she backs out at least it wouldn’t have to be her that left. 

Stepping forward first, Daria braces against the foyer wall and unhooks one heel before the other, letting seconds tick by before facing the woman behind her.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

Another step and she’s in her living room sliding her jacket off and placing the garment over a leather chair.

“No, thank you. I'm fine.”

“Are you sure? We've been drinking a lot tonight, I think some water will-”

The rest is clipped short at Mandy’s touch, dying on her tongue and halted in brain as she’s nearly knocked over by look in her friend’s eyes. Never in a million years did she think her best friend could look at her like this. Her pupils are nearly black, full of lust.

Daria gulps.

“D?”

“...yeah?”

Soft hands trek up and around until they rest on her shoulders. Eyes searching for hints this might end quicker than either of them hope but when the blonde sees none she skims her thumb over Daria’s bottom lip. Electrifying the nerves and heightening her sense of feeling.

“I want to kiss you.” Mandy licks her lips, gently, “may I kiss you?”

Brown eyes zone in and all she can see is Mandy. Nothing else. She can’t even process anything disrupting this moment with her here standing toe to toe, chest to chest.

The first kiss is not gentle or how she imagined it all. It’s rough, greedy. Attacking as if this is the only chance she’ll ever get because this is the only time. She’d feel awful if Mandy wasn’t ambushing her just the same, almost tricking her into believing the blonde has wanted this for just as long. 

Hands grope, squeezing and feeling down her friends plush hips, around until they found home on Mandy’s ass. She moans into her Daria’s mouth, opening up to the brunette just enough for her to slip her tongue in and get her first real taste.

_Jesus._

She’s everything. Everything.

If she’s not careful, if she doesn’t pace herself she might embarrass herself in the middle of the living room without Mandy ever properly touching her, without Mandy even getting her out of her clothes.

“Room, b-bedroom.”

She pleads, breathing into Mandy’s mouth, diving back in for another taste she was quickly finding herself addicted to. Using her to hold herself up as she tugs at her bottom lip and sucks at the skin when neck meets shoulder. Nipping and licking and _fuck_ –

Her bedroom is down the hall. She can literally see it above Mandy's shoulder. If only her body would regroup from this melted mess Mandy is quickly resorting her to. 

Lips and tongue slide up the line of Daria's jaw, targeting her mouth, her tongue, her teeth and pulling whimpers away.

Daria grunts. She can’t take it anymore. She needs to be out of her clothes. She needs Mandy the same. Naked, beneath her and screaming her name. She takes a second to gather the strength, lips still locked together, but finds it in herself to secure Mandy against her and lift. One hand safely tucked under her ass and the other at her back and takes off as fast as the heat growing between her legs will allow. 

When she grinds against Daria's stomach, she nearly tips over. The heat between her friend’s legs is scorching, wet and pleasantly seeping through her oxford. She loves it, she wants more – cupping the soft flesh she brings her closer, aiding her quest for pleasure.

“Y-yee-ees,” Mandy shakily inhales, back arching, “yeessss.”

Daria holds her, steadying her as Mandy’s lower body humps without abandon until she breaks, shuttering against the flat steel of her stomach. Pressing her to the wall outside her bedroom door, she feels safer to match the blonde. Finds joy in the bare feel of Mandy’s ass in her hands as her dress continues to ride up her waist, and kisses her again chasing Mandy's moans back inside.

The pace fastens until Daria can hear the thwack echoing the halls and it drives her to give more, impels her to slip her fingers down and seek her clit. She rolls them over Mandy’s lace underwear slow to start and quickens the more Mandy chases after it. Faster and faster until her friend freezes in her arms. Erupting from inside out. Moaning loudly, beautifully like music made for Daria’s ears. A burst of wetness drips onto her and holy fucking hell, Daria can't remember the last time she's been this turned on. If ever. 

When her hips still, Mandy slumps against the wall. The back of her head thumping once before Daria safely places her hand behind her as a barrier. She runs her fingers through her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp until, surprisingly, Mandy purrs. She stores that tidbit of information away for later and kisses her neck, taste the salt there and the distinctness of the blonde. Admires the rumpled waves falling over flushed cheeks and Daria is mesmerized. She can't take her eyes off the post-coital fatigue in her arms, kissed bruised lips and the sweat dotting her forehead and, _whoa_. 

Until this point Daria has seen her best friend in multiple forms: dressed to the nines, in comfortable clothes, tired after a hard workout but this, _this_ is her new favorite look. Because she did that.

And oh. If she can break her apart in just a manner for moments, then well – she was going to put her soul into giving Mandy everything tonight.

"Are you okay?"

Pouty lips Daria can't take her eyes off of, smirk then sigh.

"Couldn't be better."

Daria dips, kissing the first patch of soft skin her lips come in contact with and straightens her stance, securing her, then takes a step inside her room.

"Good, because I'm not done with you yet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twice now
> 
> tumblr: @samiii-p

"Give me thirty more seconds, Daria."

Her trainer pushes, circling the pads in a series of combinations.

"That's it, you got it. C'mon, twenty more."

Daria punches and punches. Her arms are growing heavy but she doesn't stop. Hitting harder, moving faster as Jarod counts the final seconds of her routine.

"5" _pop_ "4" _pop_ "3" _pop-pop_ "2" _pop-pop-pop_ "1" releasing a burning scream, Daria cocks back and tries to blast through the last pad with everything she has left. _POP_!

"Good, girl. Let's break for the day."

Daria nods, waiting for her trainer to leave the ring before fatigue replaces her adrenaline and falls to the mat. She stretches her limbs out until she resembles a starfish in the sand as she tiredly stares up at the ceiling.

"Here."

A cool water bottle and towel breaks her line of sight, and she takes it greedily, watching as the taller man sits beside her.

“Haven’t seen you in a while, happy new year by the way.”

She tilts her chin in acknowledgement, drinks and wipes her brow. “It hasn’t been that long.” A month, six weeks at most and he was closed for the last two because of the holiday.

“You were intense today.” He leaves the statement hanging in the air, and Daria’s not sure how to respond, brow raised as she sips her water. “More so than usual, I mean.”

So, yeah. She’s been pretty amped up lately, sue her. This was the perfect place to let it out.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She chuckles, “giving out free therapy sessions now, are you?” when he doesn’t laugh or follow up, she takes in the questions’ severity. “I’m fine, everything’s fine, just stuff on my mind.”

Specifically Mandy. She’s been on her mind constantly since that night. 

He sizes her up, head to toe, searching for anything out of the ordinary that he can pinpoint and for her part, she takes his scrutiny. Appreciates it, a little, that her friend who she’s only known since her tenure in Florida can see something’s up. She’s not afraid of anything changing, Mandy promised, but for the last two days she can’t help but wonder _what-if_.

Jarod must come up short because he gets up, and offers her a hand to her feet. “Remember to take it easy, alright?”

Playfully she taps his shoulder.

“I always do.”

***

“Daria, It’s Mark Carrano. Give me a call back. We’d like to discuss your contract renewal.”

***

Walking through the airport has become second nature at this point. Tampa International has become her home away from her work home away from her home-home.

She greets Melinda, the airline agent, with a tired smile, her ID and ticket. The older woman returns it kindly. “Out for work again or have you finally decided to take my advice and go on a nice vacation instead?”

“I wish.”

Melinda wags her finger as she lets Daria through. “One of these days I’m going to get you and that friend of yours on a flight to the Bahamas or somewhere … a nice Sandals Resort, maybe.” She says indifferently, Daria almost misses the mention of her _friend_ and stumbles.

It’s been nearly a week since New Year's Day. Ninety-Six hours and counting.

“Mandy’s here? On this flight?”

Melinda nods, scans another flyers ticket. “She boarded a little while ago.”

Hmm. “Thanks, Mel.”

“Have a safe flight, sweetie. I’ll see you when you get back.”

“See ya’.” Daria waves.

She recognizes the pilot and a few of the flight attendants, says good morning and searches for her seat: 21C.

“19, 20 … 21C.” She looks down at her neighbor, and practically laughs because of course. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Blue eyes slant, roll even. “The phone works both ways you know.”

She smirks and stores her carry-on. The thin padding on the seat is hell on her back but she’s used to it by now, like a lot of things but what she’s not use to is the distance she feels to her best friend, sitting beside her.

“Are we going to be okay?”

After all, it was just sex. Amazing – mind numbing sex, but at the end of the day - _just_ sex.

The blonde brushes her shoulder against Daria’s. “Of course.” She says with no hesitation. A beat passes before she whispers. “How could I be mad at you for making me cum so hard?”

Mandy bites her lip, and looks away as the flight attendants start walking down the aisle preparing for take-off.

The flush of Mandy’s words spread over Daria’s body at light speed. The blood rushing in her ears feels like a countdown ready to explode.

They don’t talk about it. They don’t talk at all but every time Mandy moves (grabbing her headphones, receiving her drink, flipping along her magazine) Daria detects it in her bones. A week ago she considered apologizing without reason just to get back, and redo this whole thing because the thought of Mandy regretting that night – regretting her …

But when Mandy brushes her hand over Daria’s thigh for the third time – well, any doubt she had previously are reduced to a hush. 

When they land in Houston Daria, grabs her bag and passes Mandy’s to her. They thank the crew and grab a rental.

“Are you hungry?” It’s nearly seven in the morning and Daria could go for some food right now, and Denny’s is coming up on their left. Mandy obviously has the same idea pointing out the restaurant.

“You’re such a savage.”

Mandy looks at the stack of pancakes on Daria’s plate compared to her two, and smirks. The brunette doesn’t comment, busy cutting into her stack and pouring syrup over every inch. She's close to full when again, Mandy brushes against her. This time it’s under the table, away from everyone’s eyes, the toe of her shoe slowly climbs its way up Daria’s calf. Up and down, twice now until brown catches blue from across the table.

Daria gulps.

***

“We – you said,” the groan Daria tries to compress comes rushing out as Mandy sucks on her bottom lip. “Only,” Mandy finds her mouth forcing the word: once, back in. The one time was supposed to be just that, but when they leave the restaurant and Mandy asks her to come up to her room five hours before they’re to report to the arena – one time is quickly turning into two.

Lifting her shirt, scratching lighting at her abs, Mandy’s hands are everywhere. Before Daria can register one sensation another replaces it.

“Thinking about this – you.” Mandy kisses her lips, her neck back up to her jaw before softly moaning in her ear. “Since that night. I need you.”

And if there ever was a green light to go off on, this was it. Daria doesn’t think about probable consequences, only how good she can make Mandy feel in this moment.

Their clothes are on the floor and she’s in between Mandy’s legs before she can blink. Kissing the freckles scattering her chest and down her stomach, leaving invisible marks on her friend that only they’d know of until her lips reach the small tuft of dark hair at Mandy's center.

Her tongue grows heavy, eager, at the chance to revisit Mandy’s natural mouthwatering taste and burrows down, lifting and spreading her legs to allow her fuller access.

At first contact, she moans loudly to match the one coming from above. God, she taste as good as she remembers, licking from bottom to top and back again collecting every drop until she reaches the bundles of nerves and circles her tongue.

It doesn’t take Mandy long. It never does, she realizes. The flick of her firm tongue and a strong suck is enough to undo the blonde beneath her. Sharp nails scrap her scalp, tugging at her loose ponytail forcing her closer to suck harder until the thighs around her ears tremble and shake before going limp, falling back on the bed.

“ _Fuck_ …” Mandy breathes, voice broken and harsh.

Daria nuzzles the skin where thigh connects to hip, biting lightly at the skin she knows can be hidden away from prying eyes, and looks up at the heaving breast above her, craving the weight of pink nipples on her tongue but settles on reaching up and teasing a finger around them instead.

Around she circles them, again and again until Mandy begs and Daria smiles into her soft stomach, kissing back down and spreading her open with her tongue, and finally pinches the stiff nipples between her forefingers and thumb as she buries her tongue inside.

She pinches and withdraws then dives back in until Mandy is whimpering wreck above her, legs taut on both sides and feet planted on the mattress until she’s humping Daria’s face. Twisting her hips as Daria dives further inside, lapping her completely, jaw tensed but determined.

Mandy’s there again, seconds away from falling, but Daria knows she can cum harder. She will. Regretfully, she lets one tit go, trailing it down until her thumb contacts the tip of Mandy's clit and presses.

Her back arches as she cums with a scream, hips bucking and body twitching. She tugs at Daria’s hair, somehow pressing her even closer as she spills into Daria’s mouth, down her chin and onto the bed.

When she comes to, Daria softly kisses her inner thigh, licking up any traces she might’ve missed, but she’s shifting. The hand on Mandy’s clit now between her own legs as her kisses start to lose traction and become heavy against the blonde.

Glazed, Mandy looks down, releasing the hold she has on the brunette’s hair and lifts herself up on wobbly elbows to watch. Daria grunts, face red, flushed with the heat coiling tightly in her stomach as she rubs her own clit in tight fast circles until she’s humping her hand. Preening as Mandy brushes sweat damp hair from her forehead and says, “cum for me, baby. Please, I want to see you cum.”

"Oh _fuck,"_ Daria whimpers, upper body stiffening as her hand and hips go crazy losing the rhythm she created and bucks sloppily, pressing her mouth into the meat of Mandy’s thigh and sucks, cumming just like that.

“Holy shit,” Mandy breathes, replaying the noises Daria makes against her, for her, and falls back happily on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's talk
> 
> reminder incase you dont read tags:  
> use of real names  
> Ember Moon = Adrienne 
> 
> tumblr: @samiii-p

**Houston, TX**

**_Smackdown LIVE_**

The returning crowd is alive tonight, reacting in all the right ways: cheering the good guys, booing the heels, practically eating out of the palm of their hands at each promo.

Daria stands in gorilla, fiddling with her taped wrist and watches Mandy versus Ember on screen. It's for the number one contendership with Mandy scheduled to go over, and as a fan, honestly, Daria's impressed.

Her best friend has come a long way since their days on Tough Enough. The level she's able to keep up with a veteran, move for move, especially with an athlete like Adrienne is breathtaking. 

A split second passes and Mandy hits a running knee and goes for the cover.

"1,2,3!" It's over, the ref calls for the bell. Mandy's theme plays to the jeers throughout the Toyota Center and Daria watches as she mocks fans all the way up the ramp into the back.

They high-five after Vince and his cronies congratulate her on a job well done. 

"You looked good out there."

"Were you expecting anything less." The blonde's smile is playful and good natured as she wipes her brow.

"You're so full of yourself."

A beat passes between them when her best friend decides to invade her personal space, breathing hotly in her ear. "I know what else I'd like to be full of."

And before she can get a word out, Adrienne limps to the back and Mandy skips over and out of reach.

She's been like that for a week. Taunting Daria with her words. Teasing her with looks from across crowded rooms, and baiting her with touches when no one else is looking.

It's enough to drive Daria mad. After their second, final time ("a blip") Mandy said, it was like a warpath was created with the distinct goal to burn Daria's ears crimson red, or flood her underwear. Possibly both. 

No, scratch that. Definitely both. 

And what's even crazier; she can't exactly say she hates this side of her best friend. Four and half years ago she'd jump at the opportunity to stand in the same shoes she's in today.

Twenty-three year old Daria was a bit of a horny mess. 

Factoring in recent activities with the blonde, she's still -

"Daria. You got a second?" 

***

Five year contract.

Five years is a long time.

"Can I get back to you?"

"... of course."

***

"Helloooo, and welcome to an all new episode of … _DaMandyz Donuts_!" 

The girls greet their YouTube audience for the hundredth time. Since their on screen feud has come to an end, they've mutually decided to put their "differences" aside and start recording again. 

"Today we're in Houston Texas at Christy's Donuts Kolaches."

"They came highly recommended by your fellow Texans, so we thought we'd give'm a shot."

Mandy holds the box up to the screen, opens the lid, and showcases the half dozen treats. 

"As usual, we have two of our glazed fav and a couple others here." Mandy says, pointing out one old fashioned, apple fritter, maple bacon and their famous blueberry kolach. 

"Yum."

"Yum, yum." Mandy adds. 

Placing the box between them, Mandy hands Daria a glazed and takes one of her own. They press the donuts together, "cheers!" 

"Mmm." 

Mandy moans, extra loud and overally erotic, catching Daria's eyes from under her lashes. 

"So good." She says to the camera. Daria quietly chews, trying not to choke. 

They bite into the other three without incident but when it comes time to try the Kolach Mandy splits the pastry, handing the bigger half over. They toast again.

Daria's first thought: "Not bad, it's puffy and warm on the inside -" but it's cut short when she feels Mandy thumb wipe the corner of her lip.

"You got a little…" and then licks her thumb, sucking the tip about five seconds too long while looking her dead in the eye. 

She moans again, lower and much closer to the real thing this time and Daria flushes, freezing mid-chew on camera. 

***

"You're such a _fucking_ tease, _fuck_."

Mandy has the audacity to smile against her lips, kisses her harder.

Not shortly after they finished filming, Daria tosses the phone in the cupholder and reaches over the armrest, tugs Mandy closer and smashes their lips together.

She couldn't take it anymore. It's been a full week of Mandy, _Mandy_ , _Mandy_ and no matter how hard she tries not to want this and accept her flimsy _blip_ excuse she can only take so much. When the blonde licks her bottom lip Daria gasps, letting Mandy's tongue slip past and slide against hers. 

And if they're not careful they'll end up naked in the back of the car. For the parking lot and eventually TMZ to see. 

"Wait, wait. Wait." Daria kisses her once more then separates, planting her back squarely against the car door. "We have to stop."

An honest to god pout twists Mandy's lips. But Daria presses on because this conversation is becoming way past due.

"I think we need to talk."

Blue eyes look from beneath long lashes, trying to distract back down to plump, kiss bruised lips pinched between pretty white teeth. 

_Shit. Fuck._

" _Mandy._ " The brunette whines and she never whines but as Daria is quickly coming to understand, Mandy is the exception and gets what she wants. 

"Fine." She finally, (thankfully) relents and sits straighter in her seat. "What do you want to talk about?"

Daria's eye twitches. 

The New Yorker chuckles deep, collapsing back in her seat and leaves the brunette to wait it out. 

"Sorry, sorry," chuckles pitter into girlish giggles. "Sorry, kidding. I'm kidding - you're just so … serious."

Shouldn't she be? They were literally minutes away from screwing in the backseat of the rental car in the middle of the night outside a random donut shop. 

"D, come on," she takes her hand, brings it to her lap and squeezes. "We're having fun." Mandy tilts her chin, "right?"

"Is that all this is, fun?"

She's not angry or upset. She knew exactly what she was getting into that night but one time has turned into two times, which has turned into flirting which is leading to make out sessions in a rented 2019 Honda Accord. Daria just doesn't want to cross hairs and confuse things anymore than they already are. 

"Yes."

Daria nods, "Okay, then. Cool." She cups Mandy's cheek and dives back in. "Good talk."

***

Twin moans echo around the otherwise quiet room and Daria slumps to the side, crashing on her pillow and sucks in as much air as she can.

"Goddamn."

Mandy grins from behind the arm draped over her face and looks over. "Yeah?"

Daria hums pleasantly satisfied after their third round, she's exhausted. And they have to be up in a couple hours to catch their flight. 

Her eyes are heavy and she's basically asleep when she remembers the phone call from her parents earlier that day.

"Party?" Mandy mumbles, halfway to dreamland herself.

Cuddling the pillow, Daria nods. "...'rents wedding," she yawns, "anniversary. You said … there, remember?"

In the days between Thanksgiving and Christmas the two sat across from the Berenatos at her mother's favorite restaurant, laughing at her father's terrible dad jokes while sipping a bottle of expensive Shiraz, when the topic comes up and her mother directs her attention on the blonde.

" _You'll be there_ , _right_?"

 _"Of course_ ," she brushes her shoulder against Daria's, " _Until this one can find someone better than me, I'm her girl_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thirst traps and tweets
> 
> friendly reminder:  
> Lana = CJ 
> 
> I dont own this photo  
>  _but_ I am looking,  
> respectfully 
> 
> tumblr: @samiii-p

_CJ says hi_

The attached photo stops Daria dead in her tracks. Its not the first pic her friend has sent, certainly wont be the last but a year ago this swimsuit would've hung on the rack as Mandy asked her opinion. These last few though, well, they've all been skin tight and practically painted on the blonde's body. 

_and i kinda miss you too_ _💦💦_

It's the thirstiest thirst trap picture she's ever seen, and since their "no strings attached" talk, she feels free to let go and say what she's really thinking:

_what a coincidence, woke up horny thinking about you today. and now, i kinda want to fuck the shit out of you._

_also tell cj hello_

Mandy's response comes immediately.

_please tell me you're free tonight._

Daria chuckles, typing away:

 _home at 9_ 😏

***

“Hands. Stay.”

Daria grunts, and grips the sheets tighter, far away from the naked body she’s aching to touch on top of her. The blonde grinds down, swaying her hips back and forth to her heart’s desire, deliberately breaking Daria apart piece by piece.

This is not what Daria had in mind when she invited Mandy over earlier.

“Please.” Daria cracks, begging.

Mandy’s hips stutter, as she drives her down harder, eyes closed and back arched, moans loud and long. And Daria can’t help but to look on, mesmerized. She’s about to explode.

She licks her lips and tightens her grip in the sheets then lifts herself up, planting a bruising kiss to Mandy’s neck, and the blonde curses, riding Daria harder before pushing the brunette back down to the bed.

“What did I tell you? N-No touching …”

A smile accidentally appears as Daria plays innocent. “I didn’t. You never said I couldn't kiss you.”

“S-same, _shit_ ,” Mandy moans, body coiling in on itself as she gets closer to orgasm. Her hands slide from Daria’s shoulders down to her breast, she squeezes and breathes deep, “T-Thing.”

Seemingly off in her own world Mandy loses herself in the quest to cum all over Daria abs. Daria wants to help, wants to slide her fingers inside Mandy and bring her to the brink hard and fast, but knows it’s pointless to ask again. All she can do is enjoy the show and try not to think about how she’s dripping all over her sheets probably more than Mandy who's furiously working to get herself off.

She tightens her grip even more, peering down and catching Mandy’s clit poking between her labia, dragging across Daria's stomach. The small bundle of nerves puff out, darkening as all the blood in the blonde’s body accumulate there.

“Fuck – Fuck. Shit, I … I’m,” Plump lips bite down on each other before parting into an ‘O’ as moans rip from the blonde until they transform into screams. A gush pours from her body all over Daria as Mandy shudders violently, crying out her pleasure.

Daria’s knuckles are white as she watches but let’s one go in time to catch Mandy as she collapses on top of the brunette. She waits as Mandy catches her breath, and traces the damp skin of her back as Mandy continues to calm down.

“You alright?”

Mandy whimpers, thighs trembling.

“You feel good.”

Daria cracks another smile.

“So good,” Mandy says looking up, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, releases, and kisses Daria before slowly making her way down.

She kisses her breast, nipping at her hardened nipples. Her stomach and Daria almost blacks out when she slides her tongue over the lingering juice left there, moaning at her own taste before she crawls back up and slides her tongue in Daria’s mouth, sharing. They moan together and Mandy sinks into it enough for Daria to take advantage and flip them over.

She lifts Mandy’s legs over her hip and locks them in clit to clit. Daria’s so wet it only takes a couple seconds before she’s cumming.

***

Smarks Unite @SmarkUnity **:** _@WWESonyaDeville is championship material. Why are you wasting her @WWE_?

Daria pins the tweet.

Deville's_Devil @DevillesDevil **:** _@WWESonyaDeville would kill it in another promotion. Sonya vs @BrittBaker. Sonya vs @BeaPriestley. Sonya vs. @SakiKashima. Sonya vs @SuYung or @KylieRae just take my money already because YES PLEEEASE!_

She likes this tweet and the internet wrestling community sets hell on fire.

*** 

**Cleveland, OH**

**_Smackdown LIVE_ **

Mandy gets her tooth knocked out after one misplaced kick. It's an occupational hazard but still hurts like a bitch. She schedules a visit to the dentist office the next day and it’s kind of a no brainier Daria plays chauffeur to and from her appointment.

"She's ready now." Dr. Puckett says, bringing Daria to the back to collect her friend. "I gotta warn you though, she's on nitrous oxide instead of numbing agent. She's going to need assistance for an hour maybe two." Tapping lightly on the door, she announces herself and Daria to the dazed patient in the room. "Mandy, sweetie. Your friend is here to pick you up."

Blue eyes land on her standing in the doorway and the dopiest smile preens across the blondes face as she takes in Daria.

“Holy. Shit,” she mumbles, blinks a second too long before her eyes pop open slowly. “You’re pretty as fuck.”

Both Daria and Dr. Puckett blush.

She helps her to the front and Deloris, the orthodontist assistant, recites Mandy’s post-op information along with a prescription she will need to fill out. They get half way down the road when Mandy rest her head on Daria’s shoulder, half sleep, half awake and says;

"I'm going to marry you so hard one day."

And Daria's eyes widen, her foot on the gas nearly crashes through the floor when she remembers the speed limit is 35 not 50 mph, and eases off the gas and comes to a complete stop at a red light when the blonde mumbles, "I'm going to wife the shit out of you. I'm going to - I'm going to be the wifest wife you'll ever wife."

Mandy wakes up later that afternoon without a clue.

***

Kylie Rae is the first to respond.

@KylieRae I’ll take that match !!! 🔄 @DevillesDevil **:** _@WWESonyaDeville would kill it in another promotion. Sonya vs @BrittBaker. Sonya vs @BeaPriestley. Sonya vs. @SakiKashima. Sonya vs @SuYung or @KylieRae just take my money already because YES PLEEEASE!_

Britt Baker likes it.

Swol 💪🏽@BigSwol1 retweets **:** no one asked but I’d like to throw my hat in the ring too 🔄 @DevillesDevil **:** _@WWESonyaDeville would kill it in another promotion. Sonya vs @BrittBaker. Sonya vs @BeaPriestley. Sonya vs. @SakiKashima. Sonya vs @SuYung or @KylieRae just take my money already because YES PLEEEASE!_

The wrestling community goes a little crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone knows
> 
> prepare yourselves, its a  
> long one
> 
> a # of oc's appear  
> in this chapter
> 
> find me on tumblr:  
> samiii-p
> 
> thnx for the 🖤

“Look honey, our middle child has finally arrived.”

Rolling her eyes, Daria steps into her parents’ arms ignoring their stale sense of humor. 

“Ha, ha, ha. Sorry I’m late.” 

_Mwah_ her dad kisses one cheek, her mother squeezes the other. 

“We’re just glad you could make it, sweetie.” Her mom scans over her shoulder. “And that gorgeous girl of yours, where is she by the way?”

The brunette smacks her lips. “ _Mom_ ,” she whines. “She’s not my girl” Daria glances at her father, hoping for some type of compassion but by the looks of it, he’s on his wife’s side with this one.

“I’m serious. You two are embarrassing when you talk like that, especially in front of her and if you really love me like you say you do, you’ll stop.”

Her mom chuckles, her dad smiles and she’s two seconds away from storming off like a petulant child. “Oh, come on bug, you know we’re only teasing –“

“… unless.” Her mother eggs on like the possibility of more grandchildren with Mandy’s eyes and Daria's nose lay in her near future.

Her jaw clenches, and she leaves them in search for a stiff drink and better company. She finds both on the other side of the ballroom. Harry and his childhood sweetheart turned wife, Adrienne, sit close together watching as she approaches their table.

“Oh ho, ho. Look what that cat dragged in!” 

Pressing a shadow kiss to Adrienne’s cheek, she greets the happy couple before taking a seat and tagging Harry’s arm.

“Shut up. I’m not that late.” Thirty – forty minutes tops. “Besides, what could I have missed,” she tilts her chin in her parents direction. Her mom squealing girlishly as her father hugs her from behind before planting one on her.

When she sees tongue, she swiftly looks away. “That?” 

***

She’s a glass of Bourbon in and just about caught up on all the new developments about her god daughter when she notices familiar blonde hair moving through the crowd.

“... s’shame Nafessa couldn’t be here.” Harry says, overlooking her departure from the conversation. “Sucks her film schedule intervened but,“ he raises his glass, “at least we’ve got Christmas.”

“Yeah, yeah, Christmas.” Daria tries her best to see through crowd for blue eyes she’s constantly craving attention from. The blonde’s back is to her but she can feel her, knows deep down it’s the girl she’s been waiting for. She almost has confirmation when two bodies disrupt her line of sight.

“Hey sis, nice to see you too.” 

Natalie, the baby of the family, crosses her arms stiffly as the eldest, Chloe, nods in agreement. Before she can get a word out, Natalie, thwacks her upside the head.

“ _Ow_! I was getting ready to come over!"

Lie. She was going to get up and make her way over to greet Mandy, preferably with several kisses, but still!

Eventually, she would’ve made her way over and helped her sisters mingle and keep their family entertained with answers to their repetitive questions. But she needed a stiff drink (and a quick make out session) before she faced her great aunts and uncles with the same, _i’m not sure when I’ll get married_ [insert relative name here] or defending her profession instead of getting a real job.

Chloe and Natalie seemed to be handling it just fine until then anyway.

“Sure, _Jan_. Now get your ass up, we’re on.”

They don’t wait, making their way to the stage; leaving her to witness Harry and Adrienne’s amusement of her dressing down. She blinks, eyes rolling as she finishes the last of her second drink and stands.

“Luck,” Harry wishes her.

The band fades out as the three Berenato sisters take the stage. The noise in the room settles and all eyes are on them as Chloe steps to the mic.

"We just wanted to take a sec and thank you all for coming out tonight in celebration of our mom and dad." The room applauds, a party goers whistle and cheer for Fran and Jeff. "We know you said us being here tonight is enough -"

"- but you didn’t raise no basic ass kids." Natalie jokes, the crowd hoots.

"So we decided to put this together, and take it back to the class of 1962 Morrison high school spring fling when these two met. So if you could all please give the lovely couple the floor."

The look of pure joy and surprise on their parents face is plain as day but Jeff proudly takes his wife’s hand in his and leads her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Mom, dad we love you. This is for you."

" _This magic moment …_ " 

***

The blue she was hoping for all along shine up at her from the crowd.

***

Natalie’s the only one that can hold a note but still their parents are a sobbing, ugly mess once they jump off stage. 

"Okay, okay. We love you too." Nat is the first to break away from the five person/family group hug, “but I need breathing room."

Jeff wipes his eyes with his sleeve and passes his handkerchief to Fran. "You girls are just so lovely. I can't believe we made you."

"Annnnnd that's my cue," Nat thumbs over her shoulder, "I'm gonna go find my date."

"Same," Chloe peaces out, kissing their parents on the cheek before her dad can get into one of his thrilling procreation sagas.

Leaving just Daria to fend for herself. 

"I love you guys," she starts, “but the last thing I want to hear right now or ever again for that matter, is anything to do with your sex lives.” 

Once is really once too much.

“So, I’m just gonna …” she side steps the two sobbing adults, and makes for the girl she’s been wanting to talk to all night. She’s nearly there when an Armani suit the wrong shade of blue blocks her view.

WT _freacking_ F, man!

"If it isn’t my dream girl in the flesh." Manny, Harry's older brother, grins down at her from all of his 6'2 glory. He's all cheekbones and long eyelashes, and oozing sex with every step he takes toward her. "Dance with me?"

And normally, she would but Mandy. She lifts up on her toes, trying to see over him –

“Come on,” Manny gestures around the room, “this is our song.”

She sucks her teeth, sighing. Fine. She’ll do this and spend the rest of the night wooing Mandy out of her panties.

"You're lucky I like you."

He smirks, "oh, I'm sure you'd have kicked my ass a long time ago if you didn't."

His arms go to her waist and hers slide around his shoulders. They step in accordance as Stockley Williams sings his heart out.

It's easy falling into this old habit. Strange, but she and Manny have always clicked on a level some might _and_ have mistaken for intimacy. In another lifetime it could’ve been a stereotypical my best friend’s older brother is hot love story. Nafessa certainly seemed to think so when they were younger, her puberty stricken mind practically stalking the eldest Cho brother with severe heart eyes.

And to Manny’s credit, he was always nice and made time for his brother and his annoying friends when they came around. So it was easy to ask him for advice when she wasn’t ready to come out to her family.

 _Who cares if you like girls? Girls are hot_.

To thirteen year old Daria, that small piece of acceptance was everything and exactly what she needed at the time.

“So,” he led, twirling them around the dance floor. “Harry says the beautiful blonde in red is your friend from work?” If he feels her stiffen in his arms he doesn’t say anything. “Amanda, right?”

Nodding; she jumps two steps ahead of where his mind is going. “Do you want me to introduce you?”

Even though it’s the last thing on earth she’d rather do. Manny’s too charming, too handsome, too driven and exactly Mandy’s type for Daria to ever want them to be alone in the same room together. 

“Only if you want.”

She’d rather walk on hot coal, jump out of plane sans parachute –

“Although, I am a little surprised. You never bring girls home.”

Drink a glass of bleach water – _wait_ , what?!

“And to a family function, no less. I’m impressed. You must really like this girl.” He continues as if he hasn’t noticed her go completely still in the middle of the dance floor. When he tries to twirl her around, she doesn’t budge.

“You okay?”

“We’re not girlfriends.” He thinks they’re together. He thinks Mandy is her – “Mandy I – we’re friends.” Just friends, will only ever be friends. “What makes you think we would – she and I – I mean, me and her are … are?”

He chuckles, cracking a broad, shit-eating grin, and she already knows the answer to her question.

“If this gay panic attack isn’t currently giving you away,” he leans forward, whispers, “then the way she’s been staring you down since we started dancing is dead on.”

She tries peeking over her shoulder but he catches her chin with his thumb. “Don’t look," he tuts, "part of the fun is keeping them guessing.” He winks.

“It’s not like that.”

“Maybe not at this exact moment in time, Berenato. But trust me,” he glances over her shoulder then looks her square in the eye. “She’s interested.”

It feels like she’s swallowed the Sahara Desert in one gulp, her throat is so dry. After their talk, everything is fine, normal, but now one of her closest friends is telling her completely different.

She doesn’t want to tip the cosmic scale, tempt fate. She’s just not that lucky.

“I’d name my first kid after you if that were true.”

His chest puffs out in more laughter, "A little Manny namesake to spoil, can’t wait." 

***

“Finally,” the brunette, sighs, relieved. Literally craving her space, Daria takes huge steps in the blonde’s direction when a perfectly timed breeze hits her and suddenly she’s surrounded in Mandy’s perfume.

She looks up at the stars – at god – and scowls, _really_?!

“I was wondering when you’d come find me.”

Leaning back, Mandy rest against Daria’s front and the brunette only shows a moment’s hesitation before brushing it off and wrapping herself around the blonde.

“This okay?”

Mandy looks up at her, noses at her jawline and nods, “it’s exactly what I want.” 

***

“D-!”

Mandy's voice rises, fracturing in a moan of pure bliss as Daria fucks her harder into the mattress.

Bare mounds slide together in wet slippery synchronization as the bud between her legs glide over the blondes’ and her back arches high, curving toward the ceiling as she comes for the second time that night.

Her thrust become forceful against Daria’s clit, ripping the climax from the brunette to the point where she nearly blacks out. Dark hair curtains their faces as Daria hunches over and her head droops, lungs shrinking and expanding for air until they fill before collapsing in exhaustion off to the side.

When she finally comes to it's with shallow breath and heavy eyelids. “Fuck.”

*** 

A week goes by when she finds a surprise visitor standing outside her door.

Nafessa practically climbs her, squeezing her tight in a hug and Daria holds her just as tight. They spiel about how much they miss one another and spend hours catching up before the actress brings up the one topic she’s been dying to discuss.

“S _oooooooooo_ ,” she preens, “tell me about your friend.”

Friend? _Friend_!

"I have a lot of friends."

"While I’m glad your social life is thriving, while we’re hundreds, sometimes thousands of miles away …” Daria scowls, “I'm talking about one _friend_ in particular." She leans forward, tilting her head one way then the other. "Blonde, blue eyes. Looks like she stepped right off Maxim magazine ..." October's 2019 cover edition springs to Daria’s mind, that blue lingerie jumping to the forefront ... "What was her name again?" She taps her chin, nods, "oh yeah, Mandy. You two look quite cozy lately - more so than usual."

"Only insane people stalk other people, Nafessa."

"Not me! You’re baby sis on the other hand…" when a confused brow lifts on Daria face, Nafessa opens her Instagram, goes to the private messages from Natalie and slides the phone across the counter.

Video messages line up from her parents party line up one after the other with a message from the youngest Berenato sibling attached.

_in case you’re wondering what you missed tonight:_

A video of her and Mandy in what she thought was a private moment lost in the crowd. The second of her tucking a loose curl behind Mandy's ear, lingering there afterwards, her hand on the blonde stroking her cheekbone. She and Mandy slow dancing to what she now realizes is Maroon 5’s Sugar. Another at the dinner table. Mandy’s hand in hers, fingers looped together. They laugh at her seven year old nephew's antics. Finally, there’s a shot Mandy gazing off into the distance, a look of longing, _want_ , is etched on her features. The camera pans to the left and finds Daria talking to Manny.

The videos stop with Natalie's closing message:

_they’re so fucking in love, it’s disgusting. for the love of god, I hope their pining doesn't drag on forever. i'd like to move on with my life sometime this decade._

“Oh, and before I forget," Nafessa reaches across the table, clicks out the app and opens her text chain from Harry. “Look,” she smirks, sliding the phone back in the brunette’s line of sight. 

11:13 PM

_NESSA_

_NES_

_you prolly sleep_

_But_

_I think D mightve have a girl_

11:14 PM

_Like an honest to good girl that's not horrible like the last two._

_Mandy_

_They binging_

_*Boning_

_Or bout ta be_

11:22 PM

_Seriously theyve been eye fuxking each other all night and honestly ita making me even kinda hot_

12:00 AM

_Dont twll D I said that_

12:01 AM

_I'm drunk_

12: 07 AM

_for real tho, our girl is getting lucky tonite_

10:00 AM

_Good morning. Please don’t tell Daria I ambushed you about her love life. She'll kill me then probably come after you, FYI._

11: 15 AM

_do you think they fucked tho?_

11: 20 AM

….

 _Oh most definitely. D practically had her dress off at the door. BUT YOU DIDN'T HEAR THIS FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!

12:00 PM

_Ayyyyyyyyyye_

__

“He’s probably cringing at his onslaught of grammatical errors.”

“D!”

“What!?” Daria ragged. Harry is a bit of a grammar nut. “You now it’s true. He probably woke up and mentally chastised himself for his multiple misspellings …”

“Please, be serious.” Nafessa tapped her phone. Her nails click clacking at the glass screen.

"Oh. I’m sorry,” she cries, standing up and pushing the stool away when it fails to dramatically fall to the floor in her _outrage_ and throws her hands up in faux annoyance.

“I cannot believe you two! _Three_!” She corrects, suddenly remembering the third conspirator in this thrilling saga. “Three! I cannot believe you all are being so nosy! I mean, the nerve …”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making a choice
> 
> Bayley = Pam
> 
> 🖤 make me feel 🥰  
> thanx
> 
> tumblr: samiii-p

John Laurinaitis and Mark Carrano corner her at a live event, inviting her into an empty conference room to discuss.

They offer her a spot in the MY Classic III and throw around the idea of going back to NXT for a year. Both sound tempting but she knows realistically, it won’t do much. She’ll probably go to the second round of the MYC, and be used in NXT solely to get newer talent over. 

Great. It’ll be great, she’ll get time on TV and wrestle instead of sitting in catering week after week, it wont be enough.

"We’re also willing to offer a 25% increase onto your guaranteed salary, along with an additional 10% profit included on your merchandise sales. If you want to look it over with your lawyer we can have it emailed over today-”

"I don't know." She says, curtly. It all sounds nice, amazing, really. She still doesn’t know. "Can I have a little more time?”

John and Mark glance at each other.

"...sure."

***

Excitement spreads around the locker room as the Royal Rumble card starts to form.

Daria's entry number 19.

***

“Hello WWE Universe, I’m Kayla Braxton and this is The Bump! Today we have special guest WWE Superstar Sonya Deville! How ya’ doing girl?”

“I’m good, happy to be here.”

“Awesome, I just want to get right into it and say the WWE Universe is dying to know how you’re feeling about the Rumble coming up in two weeks. Any strategies?”

“Well,” she says, slightly hesitant. There’s a script to follow and etiquette she’s expected to show at all times but what the hell, she’ll ask for forgiveness later. “It’s been a while since the people have seen me.”

Kayla agrees.

“And I just want to let them know, next Sunday, I’m going to do everything in my power to prove every one that’s ever stood in my corner, right.”

“And what do you mean by that, usually, we hear the opposite, you know – proving the nay sayers wrong-“

Daria shakes her head, cutting the host off.

“I don’t care about non-believers. I only care about the people that have stood beside me for the past five years. They saw something in me from day one and came along for the ride. So, February 9th I’m going to fight like hell to be the last woman standing.”

“And if you-“

“No, Kayla. When. You mean when I do.”

“When you do, is there a certain opponent you’re looking forward to facing? At the Rumble it’s your former partner Mandy Rose versus Smackdown Women's Champion Asuka and on the opposite side we have the defending champion, Bianca Belair, taking on Charlotte Flair for the RAW’s Women's championship, is there any indication the fans can expect to see you turn up on the red brand if your opponent seems more tempting?”

“It doesn’t matter who it is. I don’t care about past friendships or how great someone is because no one headed to Wrestlemania is hungrier than me or has more to prove.”

“Well you heard it here first, thanks Sonya for stopping by.”

“Yeah,” she rips the microphone off and exits the stage.

***

“… you alright?”

Kayla leans against the door frame, watches her friend stomp around the break room in search of caffeine.

“Fine.”

“I don’t know,” Kayla says, walking fully into the room. “You seemed a little intense out there.” Definitely frustrated.

“I said, I’m fine. Okay … just, drop it please.”

***

The speed bag knocks repeatedly against Daria’s fists, right, left, around and over again until the black and gold colors on the bag start blurring together. She regulates all her energy in connecting, never losing rhythm no matter how exhausted she is or the burning ache in her arms.

It’s better than thinking about her future, that’s for sure. Whether to stay or go, and what’ll come afterwards. For the past five years all she’s known is WWE, she’s home grown, born and bred for World Wrestling Entertainment, now … there are so many _other_ options out there. If she puts her mind to it there’s no doubt she’d survive, just the thought of not having the safety net, and the security of her work family is nauseating.

She punches harder.

There always acting, of course. The lead for Batwoman didn’t work out in her favor but her passion for it hasn't lessened by any means. Maybe she could even dip her toe back into MMA. She still has her basics and in the back of her mind, something to prove. Without WWE the possibilities are endless, she can do anything she wants ... away from -

She cuts the rotation and cocks her fist back, slamming through the bag, aggravated, one final time.

“Fuck.” She growls.

Wrestling won’t last forever. Her body won’t allow it so she always knew this day would come when she'd have to leave. She's heard it thousands of times from returning wrestler who walked in her same footsteps years ago, this doesn't feel like it's her time to stop. However, it does feel like her time is up under this banner. Five more years will only dull her shine until her flame, dwindles and burns out.

***

Toni Storm eliminates her from the Rumble after ten minutes.

# _giveSonyaDevilleachance_ goes viral.

“ _aaaand_ your _NEEEEEEW_ WWE Smackdown Women’s Champion, Mandy Rose!” Greg Hamilton's announcement shakes the building.

***

After celebrating her victory with their friends, Daria brings Mandy back to her room and fucks her like she’s possessed. She's gotta admit the title looks sexy as hell around her waist.

“I can’t – I can’t.” Mandy says, body shaking, trying to tap out after another round. Daria pulls her closer, licks at her ear and encourages in a ravished voice. “I think you can. Let me show you, Mandy.” She kisses her neck, biting at her pulse until the blonde moans low and gives in.

Daria slides her hands between Mandy’s thick thighs and guides two fingers inside. She drags Mandy’s own down over her clit and slowly leads the blonde around the bud of nerves, steadily building the pressure as Daria teases the swollen patch of nerves on her front wall.

It takes only few seconds for Mandy’s body to jerk and still, and Daria presses a smile to her neck as she starts to unravel from the inside out. Daria rubs that spot inside of her until Mandy’s screams, voice going out the more her insides clench hard around fingers until her body finally gives and she spills all over Daria’s hand.

“I’m so proud of you, Mandy.” Daria kisses the heaving blonde’s neck once more. “You’re going to make a fantastic woman’s champ. Congratulations.”

***

The next morning Daria finds herself in Starbucks, leaving behind a passed out blonde in her bed for twenty minutes in the name of chia, a venti caramel latte and two croissants for her and Mandy. She's almost out the door when she bumps into a familiar face on her way out.

“Oh, hey. Morning.”

“Morning,” Daria greets, not wanting to be rude but she kind of wants to rush back and climb in next to Mandy as soon as possible. To her relief Pam lets her through, holding the door open as she steps out of the coffee house and in the crisp air that only winter can bring in the south.

She's almost scott-free, when her co-worker - _friend_ \- snaps her fingers as if suddenly remembering important information. “Oh hey, remind me to bring ear plugs for next time."

Ear plugs? Daria cocks her head to the side, confusion written clear as day on her face.

"You know, in case I end up rooming next to you and Mandy again." The former multi time champ, winks. "You do good work by the way.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> news spreads, Mandy doesn't take it well
> 
> pics don't belong to me  
> warning: slight angst  
> (if you squint)
> 
> 🖤
> 
> tumblr: samiii-p

# 

March 1, 2020 : **Sonya Deville not renewing WWE contract when it expires in April**

Sonya Deville (Daria Berenato) will not be renewing her contract with WWE when it expires in April. 

We are grateful and appreciative of all that Sonya has given to WWE and our fans. We wish her well and hope that one day Sonya will return to WWE.

_WWE.com Staff_

*** 

SMGarner **:** wishing the best of luck to @WWESonyaDeville outside of WWE. She deserved better anyway! 🔄 @WWE **:** _as reported here first @WWESonyaDeville will not be renewing her WWE contract. We wish her the best of luck in her future endeavors._

extroverted_wallflowers (◡‿◡🌸) **:** Can’t wait to see what the Jersey Devil can really do! @WWESonyaDeville 🔄 @WWE **:** _as reported here first_ _@WWESonyaDeville will not be renewing her WWE contract. We wish her the best of luck in her future endeavors._

PriscillaKelly_ **:** wishing you the best of luck – know this: I’m READY if you are!!! 🔄 @WWE **:** _as reported here first_ _@WWESonyaDeville will not be renewing her WWE contract. We wish her the best of luck in her future endeavors._

RoryThatch69 **:** sonya packed her bags because she couldn’t hack it. probably jealous of @MandyRoseWWE star power and all the success she's achieved. good ridence 🤣😂 🔄 @WWE **:** _as reported here first_ _@WWESonyaDeville will not be renewing her WWE contract. We wish her the best of luck in her future endeavors._

Sonya retweets:

@WWESonyaDeville **:** Couldn’t be more proud of my girl! @MandyRoseWWE. Everything she’s accomplished, she’s earned and she’s only getting started. Can’t wait to see what she does in the future! #fire&desire4EVER 🔥🌹#DaMandyz 🍩 🔄 RoryThatch69 _: She packed her bags because she couldn’t hack it. Probably jealous @MandyRoseWWE star power and achieved more than she could ever hope for_ 🤣😂 🔄 @WWE **:** _as reported here first @WWESonyaDeville will not be renewing her WWE contract …_ [ _read more_ ]

Pinning a statement:

Proud and appreciative of the last 5 years in WWE. I’ll never forget the moments, the friends, the family and the WWE Universe I got to be a part of. Truly #thankful. Trust me BIG THINGS are coming 😈

After the article drops and tweets blow up the internet word spreads like wild fire in the locker room. There are tears, hugs, persuasions for her to stay. Her mind is made up, though. After serious thought and heavy discussion with both her mentor and parents they all come to the same conclusion: to go with her heart.

Her heart says leaving this behind will hurt, it will be for the best.

***

Mandy ignores her calls and texts, avoids her in the halls and rides with CJ and Miro on the road.

Daria knows better than to push. Mandy will talk when she's ready to talk.

***

The storm comes literally and figuratively, Monday night. Mandy stomps into her home, a crash of thunder and flash of lightning surround her like a dark, angry halo. Daria stands in the middle of the hallway, waiting for the onslaught she can see brewing behind the blonde's eyes.

"Were you even going to tell me?"

"... I -"

"Why didn't you come to me!?"

"Mandy ..."

"You can't spend months making love to me and _leave_!" Quiet settles as Daria processes the words. Love. It’s supposed to be sex – nothing more. “Say something.”

Déjà vu hits from the New Year's party of Mandy standing in the kitchen, begging her to say something except this time she’s a lot less optimistic. She still doesn't know what to say. Only, there's no running away. Their friendship is shifting, she can feel it stewing beneath the surface.

“Daria?” Mandy says, hurt but deflated, taking the first step toward her friend. “Please.”

"I - I," she never meant to hurt her. Mandy has to understand "If I'd talk to you about it first, I knew i would stay." Daria says, completely honest and one hundred percent the truth. Sometimes it feels like Mandy's happiness matters more than her own and she can't let it be the case. Not this time. "I'm sorry if -"

"I don't care about you leaving, I care that I had to find out about it on the internet!" Her anger flares up as Daria anticipates. And it's totally deserved. "You see how messed up that is? You're supposed to be my best friend, s'pose to be my -" Mandy yells, and she is her best friend. She is!

"I'm sorry, okay. I chickened out a-and-"

"And what?"

And a million other things she can't say out loud. Not yet. Or ever. This is fun. They're supposed to be having fun and Daria won't allow herself to think beyond. She won't risk Mandy or their friendship, it means everything to her.

"Let me make it up to you."

Mandy turns her head trying to hide the tears brimming behind her eyes but Daria sees them. She inches closer, stops, when Mandy backs away. "No. Don't. You don't have to worry about me or _us_ anymore." 

*** 

Ironically now that she's leaving, the producers book her for her first televised match in a year. The audience goes absolutely mad, chanting her name even when she's not wrestling, disrupting promo segments and matches.

Vince pulls her aside.

"You're a great asset to our team." Daria smiles politely. "We'd hate to lose you, I hope you know that. Take some time and think about it more, okay?"

She has, and this is the right decision. "I'm grateful, honestly. This is for the best, though. I'm not going to change my mind."

"I understand ... so, what're your plans? Paul says you've recently been looking into film roles. We have a whole production company geared towards that exact thing. I just want to make sure you've explored all your options while you're here." Not _wrestle_ anywhere else is left unsaid and received loud and clear.

She's honest, lifts a shoulder, "I don't know." It's a possibility, sure. "I'm keeping my options open. Acting is priority number one, but if other opportunities arise and it sounds right I want to stay open to as many possibilities."

The old man's jaw hinges. "Mhmm."

***

**Louisville, KY**

_**Smackdown LIVE** _

She loses her last match. Shayna and her goons jump her after, writing her off the show. The crowd chants her name, thanking her on her way out for the last time on a WWE stage. More hugs come from producers, co-workers, Paul and Stephanie thank her for her contributions letting her know the door is always open if she changes her mind in the future. 

The girls and the few of the guys take her out for dinner. There's only one notable absence in attendance. Daria pushes through.

"Cheers to our, Daria. This isn't the last time we'll run into each other I'm sure but we'll miss you on the road especially your terrible jokes, but most importantly your spirit. We love ya' girl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else watch wynonna earp?  
> im still sweating


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life without wrestling 
> 
> if you love women's  
> wrestling, check out  
> Ring the Bell on YT!  
> Busted Open &  
> WhatCulture are 🙌🏽 too
> 
> again, we're all _respectfully_  
>  looking. i claim no ownership.
> 
> tumblr: samiii-p

April 1, 2020

Sonya Deville is certified as Daria Berenato on all social medias.

The wrestling community reaches out instantly, numerous outlets including WhatCulture Wrestling, Ring the Bell, Busted Open Radio and a number of others inbox her with request for interviews. She makes herself unavailable for the time being.

Her only response is to a fan's question on twitter:

No 🔄 grandslambayley : @DariaBerenato _since WWE is in your rear view mirror can I expect to see you in AEW, IMPACT, ROH or any other promotions anytime soon? l'd love to see you at any of these places._

***

The first day she stays in bed.

Normally she’s up at the crack of dawn, fed and on her first workout routine of the day mentally running through her road schedule, confirming hotel stays and rentals (usually alongside Mandy) before handling DaMandyz business; mailing orders and monetizing their social media.

At the moment that’s all on hold.

Mandy still hasn’t reached out and Daria is … well, Daria is ( _ ~~hiding~~_ ) giving her space.

In her bed on a Wednesday morning as Killing Eve plays in the background. For all intense and purposes, it’s nice. Villanelle has even distracted her and coaxed a few laughs from her building anxiety; it doesn't last too long. There’s still a fraction of time and space she needs filling until the next part of her life starts.

The next day consist of deep cleaning her house, spring cleaning if you will, she goes through everything from her dishes to her clothes, to random tools in her garage, loading it all in her car and driving to the nearest Goodwill and making a donation. She sweeps, mops, and waxes the floors. Fluffs the furniture, rearranges her bedroom. Paints her office in a fresh coat of gray paint, gets the brilliant idea to finally put those shelves together for the online store and organizes until her entire house looks like something out of a catalog.

When she’s done it’s nearly 8 p.m.

She cooks crusted salmon and asparagus for dinner, has a beer with it and ice cream for dessert. She closes out the night with Killing Eve watching her as she falls asleep on the couch.

Friday tags along.

Maria and her husband, Keven, reach out and invite her for a stay in California. She plans to stay for a week and books her flight. She works out, cooks breakfast and sits around scrolling through Instagram just to pass the time re-posting fan accounts to her IG story. Likes pictures of interior designer accounts she follows and –

Last week this photo would’ve been sent to her phone directly before seeing the light of day anywhere else. A night in Boston, three knuckles deep, Daria edges the truth out of Mandy.

“Teasing you, I like – I like teasing you, _shit_!”

She double taps. “❤️”

Daria clicks open her text chain with Mandy, taps the screen, considered what's the worst that could happen, huffs and types “hi”. She presses send before she can chicken out. Her friend doesn’t text her back.

***

“Welcome to an all new episode of DaMandyz Donuts with special guest star Lana!”

“Hello!”

“Quick update before we begin, I know with Sonya leaving, you all have questions with how we’ll continue our show and it’ll be addressed shortly. We’re still trying to work out the kinks...”

Daria tilts her head to the side at the screen, this is news to her.

It’s been almost a month since she left the company and Mandy still hasn’t contacted her. She’s trying not to be upset; there’s a lot of making up to do on Daria’s end but jesus h christ give her a fucking break.

Don’t pretend everything's fine when it’s clearly fucking not. Stop making it seem like they’re still the best of friends when that bond went out the window a month ago – possibly before – since the beginning of the year they could barely be alone in a room together without ripping each other’s clothes off.

Eye fucking from across the room.

Touching one another when no one else was looking.

Teasing words whispered in the night as they shared a pillow, giggling at jokes and saying things they never would’ve had the courage to share under different circumstances. She misses it.

She misses her.

Someone leaves a comment underneath the video:

samiii_p: sucks you two won’t be together anymore. enjoyed lana as a special guest. can liv and ruby be next???

She’s tempted to like it but fuck guest stars. That’s her spot. Her place. Her girlfrie-

Daria swallows the thought.

***

Melinda smiles as she approaches the boarding station. “Hey sweetie. Haven’t seen you in a while. Finally taking that vacation I’ve been telling you about?”

Daria cocks her heads to the side, grins and says, “You could say that.”

“Well, I’m happy for you. I tried to tell your friend the same a couple days ago but she says she’s too busy with work right now.”

“She is climbing up the ladder there.” Melinda scans her ticket and hands it and her license back. “Next time I talk to her I’ll let her know again.”

“Alright,” the ticket agent tsk, unconvinced. “Enjoy Cali, sweetie. I’ll see you soon.”

“See you.”

***

 _Where are you_?

Daria flips her glasses up, and stares at her phone for an extra five seconds making sure the name on the text notification was actually who it is.

 _um … where are you_?

Mandy’s response comes immediately.

 _Your place_.

 _When will you be home_?

Daria hesitates, this could be her only chance to talk to Mandy after so long. She face times her.

“Hey.”

Mandy doesn’t respond at first, blinks and moves the phone further away from her face as she inspects Daria'sbackground. “You’re in California.”

She’s not asking, she’s telling. Daria surveys her surrounding and it’s pretty obvious she’s in Maria and Keven’s back yard.

“I’ll be home in a week.” She appeases, hoping the amount of time won’t be a factor and Mandy will stay so they can finally talk. “What’s up?”

Mandy shrugs, looking around Daria’s empty house back on the other side of the country. “Nothing.”

Daria tilts her head one way then the next. “I wouldn’t say nothing. You’re in my house right now. Did you want to talk?”

Mandy bites the corner of her lip, looks away from the camera and sucks her teeth.

“No.”

“ … then what did you -?”

Dark eyes focus down the lens right into hers, light blue around the iris thin and barely visible catch Daria up to speed. Oh.

She wants her. “You – you..?”

Daria watches the blonde shrug again as she moves through the house toward the foyer, coming to a stop at the front door.

“Not that it matters. You’re not here.”

“I didn’t know we we’re still doing … that?”

Mandy catches her eye one more time, “apparently not,” and disconnects their call.

***

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Her acting coach, Sean Whalen, shakes his polar pop in one hand until he thinks enough mountain dew has surfaced to the top and slurps from his straw.

“Who does?”

Daria scoffs, and says, “I was hoping for a little bit more advice than that.” Laughing doesn’t feel right, but she does so anyway, bitterly.

“Girl problems. Everyone has them. You won’t be the first and you won’t be the last.”

Daria can’t say she can relate, _really_. She’s had girlfriends in the past and other women who served their purpose just never in this capacity. She was pretty good at reasoning with girls before Mandy, making them see logic – but Mandy’s in a league of her own.. one that's hella different and hella complicated…

Beautiful and consuming and extraordinary and everything Daria wants in her life.

“The only thing I can tell you is grovel. If you want her back, admit you were wrong, ask for forgiveness and grovel for forever how long it takes to win her back.” He leans back in his chair.

She can do that. How she'll spring forward said concept - no clue - for Mandy though, Daria will do her best. 

“Now. Let’s talk business. I’ve been talking you up to a few agencies and they’re all _very_ interested in meeting with you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex and more sex
> 
> i said this on tumblr and i'll say it again here because apparently that's something i have to do: i know we're fans of whoever we stan / like / love or whatever BUT THIS IS NOT OKAY! what that man did is sexual assault and harassment. respect people's boundaries and please don't do the things this man did! 
> 
> tumblr:  
> samiii-p

Daria doesn't use her key. 

She knocks, waits and knocks again not bothering with the doorbell. In a lot of ways she’s scared Mandy will reject her _again_ not that she blames her, and by knocking, at least she knows she tried. _Kinda_.

She’s such a fucking coward.

It’s late, much too late to stand outside her best friend’s house with flowers and several apologies at the ready, mid knock when the deadbolt turns over and the door opens. Mandy stands on the opposite side, tired yet surprised.

"Mandy I-"

She never gets a chance to say the rest as Mandy pulls her in, smashing her lips to Daria’s in what feels like the first time in forever.

The door is kicked shut. Her shirt, Mandy’s robe is thrown to the floor. Somewhere along the way, the flowers go lost in a sea of the rest of their clothes as they explore on each other’s mouth oblivious to the pictures being knocked askew as they make their way upstairs. Licks turn into sucks. Moans into grunts. Touches turn desperate. Grasping and holding tight to that flame Daria lifts Mandy up and the blonde wraps her legs tight around her waist, planning her to the wall outside her bedroom door, reminiscent of their first time, and slows their crazed kiss deeper, needier as she pulls her closer and grinds. Mandy whimpers, digging her heel in Daria’s back, amplifying the friction.

“Take me to bed,” Mandy whispers, need evident.

Her feet stumble as the tension continues to rise with every step taken, the burning fire growing uncontrollable. Daria kisses her deeper, Mandy laps her tongue. The fire shoots straight to her core.

Daria lays her down; blonde hair falls in waves over her pillow like a halo. Daria brings them back together, afraid if she doesn’t her best friend and love of her life is going to slip through her fingers. Mandy unbuckles her belt, unzips her jeans shoving them down Daria’s hips with the same desperation. They strip each other of their underwear in a hurry until they’re both laying naked.

“Daria…”

Daria shushes her, kisses her. “I got you.” She promises. “I got you.”

She plants kisses down Mandy’s jaw, latching onto her neck weaving her hands through all that beautiful hair. She climbs on top of Mandy, laying her naked body flush against hers and kisses down across her sternum.

“God,” Daria hums. “I miss you _._ ” She peppers kisses on her chest, “been thinking,” _kiss_ , “’bout you,” _kiss_ , “nonstop,” _kiss_ , “sorry,” _kiss_ , “so sorry.” Daria grazes her lips over Mandy’s nipple, kissing it lovingly to drive her apology home.

Mandy hisses, Daria bites down softly causing her back to arch. The sensation making a straight beeline between her thighs settling in her clit and they both can tell how close she is. Its pleasure, pain, and absolute torture the closer she gets to the edge.

“Daria, I—” Mandy squirms.

Daria acknowledges the unsaid want, pausing her assault traveling up and reconnects their lips as her hand slides south sliding into Mandy’s wet warmth. Her kiss falters as Daria’s brushes her swollen bud, stroking and circling around and around until Mandy finds the pattern, rolling her hips in sync.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so wet.” Daria groans. She’s so wet it’s easy to slip inside.

Mandy buries her moan inside the crook of Daria’s neck, digs her fingernails into her back. She’s so wound up she’s going to cum at any second. Daria can feel it to, the way she grips her fingers tightly, _god,_ she’s missed this. Winding her up to the brink, curling her fingers as she targets the swollen ridge inside of Mandy. The blonde wants to last as she holds on for dear life but when the brunette slams her palm into her clit it’s too good. It’s so fucking good and as Daria does it again slamming and curling Mandy can’t hold it in any longer.

“ _Oh fuck_!” She screams her name, coming all over her fingers, cum leaking into Daria’s palm as her back curls, hips losing control in the chase to ring out every last drop. She’s hardly calmed down or cognizant when she feels Daria press a kiss in between her breast, her nipples and down her stomach. When she peers down she sees Daria smile, lifting her thighs around her head and dives in.

***

It’s been hours and Daria is _still_ between her legs, plunging Mandy towards another orgasm. Her legs tremble, inner thighs slick with cum and sweat and sore. She’s not sure she can come again.

“Daria—I can’t— I can’t. Fuck-” Mandy tugs on Daria’s hair, now a giant tangled nest egg as her body arches on its own volition when Daria licks deeper. She’s relentless, greedy in her own pleasure to give.

“Just one more.” She swipes her tongue over Mandy’s clit, wrapping her lips around the bud and sucks. And it’s just what Mandy needs, the tightening in her stomach finally let’s loose spreading the orgasm throughout her body in wave after wave one last time. She passes out.

Daria crawls her way back up Mandy’s body, perspired, hair a mess and chin wet with cum. The small smile she wears wanes as she takes in the sleeping blonde. She knows all the orgasm in the world won’t make up for hurting her but in some twisted way she wants this to be the start of proving that she’ll do better in the future.

Wants to do better because she’s hers. Daria is Mandy’s for as long as she wants her to be.

“I’m sorry.” She says into the night. Words falling on deaf ears but she’s prepared to grovel at her feet when she wakes up.

***

The next morning, Mandy returns the favor.

“Mandy don’t stop, please - m’close – _fuck_!”

She can feel Daria shiver and pulse as she holds still, extending her orgasm until the brunette collapses, breath ragged and body drenched in sweat. She lets her rest; stroking her back until Daria breaks the silence.

“I never told you this but you’re incredibly adapt for someone who’s never been with a woman before.”

Mandy giggles, happy she’s been doing such a good job this whole time even though telling by the number of orgasms she’s managed to give Daria over time, is not surprising.

The room goes quiet for another beat when it’s Mandy’s turn to say what’s been on her mind lately. “I was never mad at you for leaving, D.” She glances down at the crown of brunette resting on her shoulder, and quietly admits. “I only want you to do what makes you happy. No matter where that is –“ she swallows the sob she can feel growing. “- or with _who_ ever.” She can feel Daria’s body stiffen in her arms. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy. With you.” She’s never been happier. “You make me happy.” 

“Do I?”

“Yes,” Daria lifts up, resting on her elbow so she can look her best friend in the eye. “You have to know that, don’t you?”

Mandy blinks and takes her time before meeting Daria’s eyes above her. "Then why didn’t you talk to me? Why did I feel like I was the last person to know when we’re supposed to be best friends … supposed to be …”

_More._

They both know what is left unsaid is supposed to mean. There are still no titles to this thing they’re doing but there is and honestly it’s pretty simple. Daria loves her.

“I didn’t want you to be upset with me.” Daria blinks, peering down, she twiddles with the comforter to focus her anxiety. "I didn't want to stay and I know if you asked me-"

"- I'd never make you do something you didn't want to."

"I know, I know," god, she loves her, "but if you had, even once, I would've stayed."

Because she's in love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making up is easy to do
> 
> tumblr: samiii-p

“Ms. Berenato, hi. It’s Atticus Mitchell with I.A.M giving you a call about a script that landed on my desk this morning. We think it’d be perfect for you, it’s 2nd lead and scheduled to start filming in the spring. I’m sending you all the info now, call me back asap and let me know what you think.”

***

Daria wakes up the next morning buried under blankets and Mandy. The blonde lays on top of her from shoulder down, prompting a full blown smile from the brunette. Mornings like this she could get use to; every morning rain, snow or sunshine it doesn’t seem so bad. She wants Mandy’s soft snore, her tousled hair (even the slight drool she can feel on her chest), she wants it all.

The room smells like sweat and two days of nonstop sex which, considering they’ve only paused for food and shower ( _ ~~to~~ ~~ _have_ more sex in~~_ ~~)~~ it makes perfect sense. She never thought it could be like this with Mandy; being right on the cusp of _something_ more than friends.

"I can hear you thinking."

Mandy says, stirring awake slowly; her toes wiggle against Daria's calves, body slumping in that just woke up stretch of a new day from her arms snuggling around Daria to squeeze them tighter together, breast to breast, stomach to stomach. She lifts her head and a curtain of blonde falls around her face, cerulean blue eyes peek out from behind. 

"What are you thinking about?”

"You." 

She's the only thing on Daria's mind lately. No matter how hard she tries to focus on other things. 

"Oh yeah," Mandy slides up her body, slowly, sensually as the look in her eyes darken, "what about me?" She plants a kiss to her lips, quick, her nose and forehead before finding her lips again and taking her time. 

"How I never want to hurt you again." She says seriously, brushing her hair aside loosely tucking it behind her ear. "I am sorry, Mandy. I hope you can forgive me one day."

Mandy sucks her bottom lip between her teeth, leans down and brushes the tip of her nose over Daria's chin. "Why are you so perfect?" She asks so quietly, Daria almost misses her say it.

Truth is, she's not. Far from it actually, "maybe we're just perfect for each other."

A beat of silence passes and Mandy hugs her closer. 

"Maybe. But you know what else?"

Daria shakes her head, resting her chin on a nest of blonde hair. "No, what?"

"The best sex is make up sex."

Daria giggles.

"True, I really hate fighting with you, though. I hope you can learn to enjoy happy, 'I find you extremely sexy', type of sex." Mandy giggles into the crook of her neck, breaking the brunette's barely held composure in the process.

“I think I can live with that.”

Daria kisses her deeper and spreads Mandy’s legs.

***

“So, what do you plan on doing now that you're a free woman?”

Daria pops the loose mushroom from her pizza into her mouth. After another morning spent tangled in bed, they finally manage to roll out and order their favorite; a large meat lovers with mushrooms, extra garlic butter and pepperoncino.

Mandy’s back in her robe they find on the staircase and Daria borrows t-shirt, something easily removable in case things get out of hand again like yesterday …

She can barely look at the kitchen counters without blushing – they’re definitely going to have to bleach them thoroughly before Mandy leaves for New York tomorrow.

And the fridge.

Her lips cock into a pleased smirk. _Worth it_.

“I signed with Imagine Artist-”

“ _What_?” Mandy jumps out of her seat and nearly knocks Daria out of hers. “That’s amazing, when?!”

Smiling, she says, “right before I flew back. I was going to tell you eventually but it didn’t seem as important as making up with you.”

“Of course it’s important.”

Daria shakes her head, wrapping her arms around Mandy, holds her closer. She shrugs, “yeah, but not as important as you.” Gets said softly to the blonde, earnestly, and Mandy looks at her, searches beyond her words to find Daria’s truth and she wants her to, she really does want her to see what she’s really trying to say.

“You’re amazing.” Mandy says softly, breath brushing against her lips and it drives Daria wild. God, she wants to kiss her –

Oh wait. She can.

“No you are.” Daria smiles again and presses her lips against Mandy’s.

***

The pics are back. This one a bit more risqué she has to step out the Panera line and run to the bathroom to get a better look.

 _Boobs_ she hums happily, text back a block of 🥵💦 emojis accompanied by gifs.

__

_I miss you_

An ellipsis bubble appears shortly after, Daria leans against the stall door as she waits.

_You saw me this morning_

Her grin spreads and types:

_I know. Doesn’t change anything._

_I miss your smile_

_The way you taste_

_The noises you make when you come when I’m inside you_

Then a bit more seriously:

_I miss your conversation and the way you make me feel_

_I miss you whenever we’re not together_

Mandy sends back a picture of her smile with a message:

_To hold you over_

Followed by:

_D, you’re going to make this distance thing 1000% harder if you keep this up._

She completely agrees. Now that she’s no longer with the company and the world is up and running again; WWE’s travel schedule is at full capacity, after New York it's Lafayette, then Decatur before she’s home. They’ll have a day and a half together before it starts all over again.

Imagine Artist have been sending emails with opportunities and scripts for several pilots and small guest spots. She’ll have to fly out to Los Angles in a week for auditions. Time is almost nonexistent.

Mandy will always be worth it though.

_I love you_

Daria types, deletes, retypes and deletes again. The three words have come close to revealing themselves several times in the past couple of days before they retreat and stick close to her heart. Eventually. She tells herself. One day she’ll tell Mandy how she feels. There’ll be candles, wine and love making after. All the things.

Peak romance.

The stuff Hallmark breathes and dies on a hill for ( ~~especially around the holidays~~ ) and they’ll live happily ever after.

Hopefully.

Instead she types back:

 _you deserve to know how special you are at all times, babe_ 🥰

***

“Good morning, my name is Daria Berenato reading for the role of Imon.”

“We’re happy to have you Ms. Berenato. I’m the showrunner Marcel Trimbone and this is Dineca Willis, our director. We’ll start from the top whenever you’re ready.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first date, first interview 
> 
> those of you who've seen Sense8  
> mostly likely know Daria's character  
> is loosely based off Wolfgang.
> 
> tumblr: samiii-p

**Ex- WWE Star lands roll in Netflix's latest jammed packed action series: _Senses_. **

Berenato is set to play American thief and safe-cracker who struggles with unresolved issues with her late father. The show is set to start filming in the spring, predicted to premiere in late 2022 [ _read more_ ].

***

Twitter blows up. Her fans, her peers, close personal friends and family boost the news until she’s trending across all social medias. And no one is more proud (possibly outside her folks) than Mandy. 

"We're celebrating!"

Daria shakes her head, comfortable where she is currently. "No, let’s stay in tonight." She pleads.

The last two months have been hectic with Daria running back and forth to the west coast and a two week screen test stint in Canada with her co-star (spoiler: love interest) Priyanka _fucking_ Chopra. Mandy’s barely had time to breathe with her schedule, being the company’s top star in her division. Since becoming world champion on her brand she’s been on every show, live or television and running back and forth for any and all promotion PLUS trying to keep up with their DaMandyz business and her solo brands: AMAROSE & Fit with Mandy.

All Daria wants is to dig further into the couch, possibly order some take out and make out with her girl while the TV watches them.

“We only have two days off.” Daria crawls closer, throws her legs over Mandy’s lap and snuggles Mandy’s neck, planting kisses along the way, careful not to leave a mark but leaves enough bite behind that Mandy groans and gooseflesh spread down her neck. “C’mon.” she whispers, trailing one hand down until it teases the lip of Mandy’s underwear, diving in once she hears Mandy sigh, feel her hips cant and Daria spreads her heat around her hardening clit.

Mandy curses, twining her hips to follow the pattern Daria is creating. “You- You just want to hav-have,” she sucks in a deep breath, moans. “S-Sex.”

Daria grins, kissing Mandy’s ear quickly, circles her clit roughly once more before dragging her hand out. She’s brushes away when Mandy catches her wrist and stuffs it back where she needs her.

“D-Don’t you d-dare.”

She bites her lip, the skin nearly breaking as she leads her hand back down finds that spot again sending Mandy back into the stratosphere. Her clit feels heavy, the heat between her legs spreading and bubbling up in the pit of her stomach and when Daria’s fingers slide across the tip lightly around and around until the intensity grew and Mandy was falling.

“ _Fuck_.”

Daria can’t control the crocodile grin eating away at the rest of her face as she helps bring Mandy down. She loves her. She loves what she can do to her. Loves how Mandy smiles mid orgasm and with Daria’s name on her lips.

“’proud of you.” Mandy mumbles post-coital, chest heaving. “I’m proud’ve you, wanna take you on a date to celebrate.” She clears her throat, tries to sit up and turn towards Daria. She bites her lip shyly, almost nervously. “… we’ve never been on a date, ‘thought it would be nice.”

Daria jerks back. She doesn’t mean to, her hand un-tucks itself from in between Mandy’s thighs as she does. Her wet fingers, shine in the light of the TV as it falls between them on the couch.

“You want to take me out on a date?”

Grace and Frankie is the only dialogue in the room for a minute as Daria watches Mandy silently argue with herself, she must make up her mind because she shakes her head and stands. Straightening her underwear and the t-shirt that keeps mysteriously disappearing from Daria’s closet. She grabs her empty wine glass and makes for the kitchen.

“You’re right, it was stupid. I’m sorry.”

 _Wait_! Daria hops up, follows her into the kitchen. “Wait a minute-”

“No you’re right-”

“About what? I haven’t said anything.”

“D.”

Apprehensively Mandy’s name falls from her lips, hesitant to spook. When her focus remains on the glass and her hands tremble around the stim, Daria reaches across the counter and cradles them in her own.

“I’m not saying no.” She clarifies. “But. The last time we talked you said this," she motions between the two of them, " _we_ were only having fun.”

“You agreed!”

Daria nods. “Things change.”

She squeezes Mandy’s hand, grasping it securely as she rounds the counter, stopping in front of her best friend and lifts her chin and looks her in the eyes.

“So, Amanda Saccomanno, if you’re asking me on an honest to god date then my answer is abso _fucking_ lutely. I’d love to.” Daria smiles, leans forward until their lips are inches apart, waiting for Mandy’s decision, waiting to follow her lead.

“Slow down there, cowgirl. It’s one date. I’m not asking for your hand in marriage.” Daria grins hard into the kiss, _well_ …

***

The next day Mandy takes them roller skating. It’s their first official date and Daria spends ninety percent of them time watching Mandy literally glide like an angel around the rink. Her hips flow and sway in those skin tight jeans and she cannot keep her eyes away from her amazing ass. It’s fucking hypnotizing the brunette into submission.

_~~the other ten percent is concentrated on staying off her ass~~ _

Mandy has a flight out to Detroit in six hours so they spend a significant amount of time making out like teenagers in the corner of the rink under the blinking strobe lights and surrounded by screaming children hyped on sugar.

“As far as first dates go-”

“It’s perfect.” Daria brushes their lips together teasingly slow. “You’re perfect.”

Mandy tugs her closer, playing with the hair at Daria’s nape, nuzzling their noses softly together. “No you are.”

Oh god. Are they going to be one of _those_ couples?

***

Her first interview comes when popular Youtube/Podcast host Chris Van Vliet drops a line in her DMs and enough time has passed. She’s ready to speak publicly about her departure now that she’s had time to decompress and quite honestly, she’s a fan.

Chris seems to be one too coming in balls to the wall excited as she invites him into her hotel room. They order room service, chat for a while to get comfortable discussing what is and what is off the table before setting up.

“Ready to do this?”

“Ready, ready.”

“ _Alright_!” Clicking the button a red light turns on. “My god. I can’t believe I’m sitting here with our guest today. Thank you so much for your time, it’s truly a pleasure to have you on the show Sonya, do you still go by Sonya professionally or..?”

Daria smiles, holds the mic up and says, “nah. Sonya’s officially retired. Its’s just Daria now.”

“Well, welcome Daria. I’m glad we could do this, really. I’m honored.”

“No problem, man. You’re going to get all the juicy details today.” She jokes, and Chris grows more excited.

“That’s right. I’m your first interview since you decided to leave. Wow, I’m doubly honored now.”

“Same, I watch your interviews all the time, so I’m pretty stocked to be here.”

Chris places a hand over his heart, grinning hard then ask his first question and they’re off from there. Starting at the industries most asked questions: why she left? What’s next? Will she ever step back into a wrestling ring and how she spent her time after her contract expired.

“Right now I’m focusing on my acting career.”

“Congrats again. We all saw the big news. How did that role come about?”

Daria shrugs going for nonchalant instead of the giddy feeling she’s felt nonstop since she locked down the role and describes how her acting coach helped place her in the right place at the right time with the right people, crediting him and few others for helping her along the way.

As far as wrestling goes:

“You know what they say, never say never.” She teases. “As of right now, though, my body’s been through a lot and I think it deserves a little break, physically, and honestly I’m ready to put it through a new experience, new stages I’ve been wanting to try since I was a kid. But I won’t rule it out entirely, you know,” she shrugs again. “We’ll see.”

“And what about you and Mandy. You two still hanging out? I know the WWE schedule can be busy and with your new endeavors I can’t imagine it’s not easy to stay up to date with everything but are you two still close friends? Or really anyone from WWE, are you still keeping in contact? Still watching the product perhaps, keeping up to date?”

“Not really. Don’t get me wrong I fell in love with the sport while I was there, and I still do love it, but I’ve been wrestling since 2014 nonstop since 2016 when I got called up to the main roster with Mandy and as of right now, I need a break physically and mentally. Maybe one day I’ll find myself tuning into Monday Night RAW but as of right now I’m focusing on becoming a student of a different game.”

Chris nods.

“As far as keeping up with anyone, I mean, we try to but I’m sure you’ve heard from other guest how hard it can be once you’re outside of the bubble.”

Nodding again Chris says, “Yeah so many people have said it’s hard to do.”

“Yeah, it’s a constant thing of getting to the next town, working out, trying to keep up with friends and family back home, preparing for the next match, wash rinse and repeat. Time flies you know so we do what we can and you know, if I come across something cool on twitter or Instagram I always show my support. Hype the hell out of my wrestling family because I’ll always love them, but yeah, it’s hard when you’re not there full time living the life style Monday through Thursday or Friday through Wednesday.”

“Yeah, yeah. I only ask because when I told the world you were coming on the show my twitter blew up with questions the fans wanted to know. One of them coming from @BetheGood who wanted to know specifically about you and Mandy. You two are the proud business owners of a successful franchise. We see her every week on YouTube getting back to the roots of it, stopping at new places in different towns usually with a different guest star on to fill your spot.”

Daria chuckles, “Yeah, Baron was on last week, I believe.”

“Yeah, Baron Corbin made his official channel debut but I gotta tell you, it’s not the same. The people miss you.”

“And I miss them to.” She winks at the camera, “I wish I could be there every week with Mandy but it’s impossible. I do want the fans to know that I am still very much a part of DaMandyz. Right now it’s just a lot of back office stuff, filling orders or approving merchandise designs but I’m definitely still here.” She chuckles again. “And you know, you might see me post something soon with my own special guest, you never know.”

“That’s right, you’re getting ready to start filming, correct?”

“I am. And the best part is the show takes place all over the world. We start filming in Canada and then we move around to some other places. So yeah, keep a look out on our YouTube channel. You might see some pretty recognizable faces pop up as well.”

“Well, we’re certainly looking forward to it. I don’t want to take up your time. I know you’ve got business to attend to but Daria it’s been a absolute pleasure having you here. Thank you so much for taking the time out to sit with me. I really appreciate it and I’m sure the fans will too.”

“Hey. It was a pleasure, Chris. Keep up the great work. Can’t wait to be back.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Mandy's birthday and they talk about their "relationship" going forward. 
> 
> sorry about the delay.  
> when i got back from  
> my trip i had no energy.
> 
> Trinity = Naomi  
> CJ = Lana
> 
> tumblr: samiii-p

_It’s yo fucking birthday! It's a fuckin' celebration. Tonight we celebrate._

"Lux let’s give a special shout out to the birthday girl, Mandy Rose!" The DJ announces, Drake’s Ratchet Happy Birthday blares through the club.

_Seems like times out of our control. It's a celebration. It's your birthday, baby, it's your birthday, yeah._

Confetti and fog blast out of cannons as the song moves into the chorus and a line of girls make their way from the back over to the VIP section. Daria and a mix of Mandy’s friends dance around the birthday girl, breaking away the closer the bottle girls get. Sparklers and expensive champagne lift in the air, _Oh, it's your fuckin' birthday_!

Mandy catches Daria over one of the girl’s shoulder and blows her a kiss.

***

She’s not drunk – she’s definitely not sober either taking up the middle of the dance floor with Trinity and CJ, dancing to a routine popular on TikTok as randoms form a circle around them and watch; a number of them using their phones to post the moment to their social medias.

The DJ shouts them out again when they finish and the crowd applaud, and the ones who recognize them from tv come over for autographs and offer to buy them drinks.

“No, but thank you,” Mandy says to one of the guys who’s being trying to gain her attention all night, takes her friends hands and leads them back over to the guarded VIP section, empty except for the booze the girls left behind earlier.

“Where’s D?”

Looking around the crowded club it’s hard to place the girl between the dim lights and fog engulfing the building but then next to the bar she spots a girl with dark hair, dressed in all black with an ass that drives Mandy crazy.

“I’ll be back.”

She hops down from their section, patting the security guard on the chest on her way out and parts the crowd like a modern day Moses sauntering up to the girl that’s been living in her mind rent free for the past year and a half. She’s inches away when she notices another woman talking to Daria.

Which, fine. Daria’s conversational and friendly. Easy to get along with.

The problem comes when the girl strokes Daria’s arm, batting her eyelashes – openly flirting with her, practically eye fucking her like she wants to eat her from head to toe.

And _no_. That’s Mandy's job.

A surprised “hey” barely leaves Daria’s lips before Mandy grabs her by the cheeks and plants a heavy kiss on her. It last a little too long, enough to make the brunette forget the girl or the rest of the club can see them making out, including their friends.

_~~Confirming their suspicions.~~ _

***

When they get back to Mandy’s place that night, Daria bends her over the couch and sings her Happy Birthday as she makes her come for the first time that night.

***

“Can I get you anything else?” The waiter asks, pulling up to their table and tosses her perfectly curled hair over one shoulder, batting her outrageously long eyelashes in Daria’s direction. “Room for desert, perhaps?”

“No. I couldn’t possibly. Thanks, though.” Daria shakes her head, looks toward Mandy. “Mandy?” Daria asks, and the blonde notes how the waitress doesn’t even acknowledge her.

“I’m fine. We’ll take the check. Please.”

Monica, her nametag reads, carries on. “Oh come on,” a dashing smile appears, “our cheesecake is to die for.” Monica winks, drapes an arm over Daria’s chair and leans in – right in front of Mandy – like Daria isn’t on a date with her girlfriend.

“I appreciate it, I do but,” Daria pats her stomach indicting her fullness.

“My treat.” Monica tries again and Mandy snaps.

“My god. She said no!” Finally she gets Monica’s attention and the smile slips. She excuses herself shortly after.

Daria’s eyes widen from across the table and Mandy tries her best to ignore her stare as they silently wait for the check. A different waitress arrives, Daria pays and they leave.

“Was that necessary?” The taller of the two ask when they get to the car. When the blonde doesn’t say anything Daria opens the door for her, waiting for her to get in.

Theyre on the road when she tries again. “Mandy?” Then says the wrong thing. “She was being friendly.”

“Friendly?! Oh, come on!” Mandy explodes. “She was practically begging for you to try her _dessert_ and she wasn’t referring to the fucking cheesecake on the menu!”

“That’s ridiculous.” All Mandy hears is _you’re being ridiculous_ and she stares at the side of Daria’s face in disbelief as they drive down the road.

“Is it?” Mandy brow arches, nearly clearing her forehead. “This isn’t the first time this has happened!” Now Daria looks even more confused and every instance this has happened floods from Mandy’s mouth. “The girl at the bar. The single mom at the skating rink. The frickin’ barista when we stopped for coffee last week!”

They stop at a stop sign and seconds stretch while Daria stares ahead then to Mandy, studying her and takes in the tight set of jaw and the mist building behind her eyes. She’s upset.

Not at Daria; beautiful, confident Daria. Mandy just wishes she would at least acknowledge when women flirt with her because it literally happens everywhere she goes.

“I’m not encouraging it. I didn’t even-”

“I know. You never do.” Mandy shrugs. “But girls come onto you, all the time.”

And the thought of Mandy being upset with her even unintentionally on her part makes dinner sit uneasily in her gut. She’s not sure how to explain to Mandy the reason she doesn’t notice other women is because all she sees is Mandy. Mandy is all she's ever wanted and without totally spilling the beans that she’s in madly in love with her, Daria apologizes instead.

“I’m sorry.”

Mandy uncrosses her arms, shoulders easing. “It’s fine.”

Daria turns in her seat, reaches across the center console and squeezes Mandy’s hand. “Is it?”

Mandy nods, “Next time it happens please just recognize when a girl bats her eyelashes at you or offers you free dessert, she may be more than interested in just friendly conversation with you.”

“…okay.”

When they get back to Mandy’s, the blonde makes quick work of undressing them both. Her body and mind is on a mission, to fix and set a standard that Daria is hers. Pre Daria she was the least possessive person in the room but something about her best friend makes her a little crazy in the head.

She wants, no needs, to be everything Daria could ever want.

Mandy presses her fingertips against Daria’s clit, bringing her strongly back to the present after she’s naked and spread eagle on the bed. One orgasm in as she looks down at Mandy between her legs, mouth and chin wet. She arches into the touch as Mandy climbs her way back up, fingers stroking the brunette’s clit as she licks her chin, her jaw and sucks kisses down the side of her throat while she speeds up between her legs the more Daria humps her hips.

Mandy grunts into her neck, the word leaving her lips permanently printed to her skin and at first Daria doesn’t register what Mandy mumbles into the crook of her neck but the second time, she hears it loud and clear. “Mine.”

“Mandy.” Daria tangles her hands in Mandy’s hair, one at the crown, the other at the nape. “Please.”

She’s not exactly sure why she’s begging for but, God, she never wants Mandy to stop.

Mandy licks a wet stripe up her throat, drags her open mouth over the curve of Daria’s jaw, and nuzzles at the spot behind her earlobe.

“Fuck, Daria, I want them to know. I want everyone to know.” Her lips brush against sensitive skin and Daria’s helpless to stop the moan leaking out.

“I want all those girls to know especially that fucking waitress at the restaurant.”

Mandy scrapes her teeth over her pulse point and pinches Daria’s clit between her middle finger and thumb before rubbing it with her index finger and Daria’s body loses control.

“You’re mine.”

It’s the roughness of Mandy’s voice as much as the content that has Daria shaking and gasping, planting her feet wide on the bed and drives her pelvis up into Mandy’s hand. Within the span of a few desperate seconds, she’s free-falling hard and fast, it steals her breath. She draws Mandy’s head up so she can kiss her in a clumsy clash of open mouths and bumping chins and tongue.

Still, Mandy keeps pressing into her, teasing every little tremor from Daria’s body until black spots are taking over her vision and she can’t come anymore.

“Yours.” She inhales, exhales, “I’m yours.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy's brother has news
> 
> our girls are " _publicly_ " baaack!  
> i missed fire&desire so much  
> all i need now is a DaMandyz  
> video to feed my soul
> 
> Demi = Rhea Ripley
> 
> tumblr:  
> samiii-p

Over breakfast Daria sips at her tea, eyes on the blonde scooping eggs on toast. Last night was amazing - different, a lot _more_ than what she was expecting in the best way. _Yours_ , she declared, yet still, she wonders.

“Last night was great and,” she starts, putting down her cup, crosses her arms and steels herself for worst case scenario and flicks her eyes across the counter. “A-And I was wondering if it means anything … specifically...” Mandy’s smile makes her stumble, and chest clench. “R-Regarding … us,” she hesitates, seeds of doubt telling her she’s getting ahead of herself plant and take root in her gut. “I’m your, you’re my … we’re … right?”

The smile across from her brightens, bottom lip reddening under pressure when Mandy bites down. Daria’s heart pitter patters _and_ god, she’s pretty. Right now Daria wants this, wants Mandy more than air itself.

“I mean, you said and I-I said. And I wanted to be clear about-about and I, I mean are we in a relationship now? No pressure or anything, I’d totally get if you’re not ready but I thought you should know I am. If you’ll have me.”

There. She’s said her peace, now all she has to do is – “ _ooph_!” suddenly Mandy is in her lap, thighs barricading hips. Daria wrap her arms around assuring she and the blonde don’t topple over onto the floor.

“Yes.” Mandy says. Daria blinks.

“I – I,” she takes a second really trying to process exactly what yes entails. The only thing she gets from Mandy is another earth-shattering smile and a quick peck to her lips. She’s dizzy and warm all over but still needs clarification. "As in all of the above or…" once again Mandy distracts this time with her laughter and Daria has absolutely no clue what going on but this has to be a good sign, right? “What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Mandy says, placing a longer kiss to the corner of her mouth this time. “I’ve never seen you so rattled before. It’s cute.”

A tiny dent takes shape on her forehead as Daria frowns. “I’m not cute.”

“Mmm,” Mandy hums, the corner of her lip continuously reaching up to lift the apple of her cheeks as she moves in closer bumping their noses together in _fucking_ eskimo kiss. And where the hell does she get the nerve!? If yes encapsulates all of this, and its only the beginning, Daria is going to diiiiiiiie.

“Where has smooth Daria gone?”

Isn’t it obvious? “It’s you.” It’s taken her years to finally acknowledge the amount of love swirling around her insides but Mandy … Mandy makes her weak while simultaneously making her feel indestructible. “You happened, Mandy.”

Tenderness replaces the New Yorkers amusement, her features soften, blue eyes for the first time really seeing her, Mandy kisses her again.

“I’m yours,” kiss, “all yours Daria.” 

***

**New York, NY**

_Smackdown_

“And from Westchester, New York. She is your Smackdown Woman’s Champion, Mandy Rose!”

 _MAAAAAANDY_! The crowd goes crazy as the lights dim into a golden hue and her voice blast through the stadium. For the first time in a long time she walks out to a building full of cheers. Granted, it’s in front of her hometown and this time next week fans are going to try to boo her out of the building just because she’s champion, it still feels good.

She plays up to the crowd, winks for the camera and sashay to the commentator’s table ad takes a seat. She spends eight minutes playing up her character and following script when Rhea Ripley hits her finisher on Alexa Bliss. The ref counts and signals for the bell.

Corey Graves asks her how she feels now knowing she has Rhea to look forward to at SummerSlam. Cleverly she points out, “I haven’t been pinned since the Rumble. I don’t see why I’d lose to some NXT reject now.” She stands up, holds up her title unwavering as her future opponent stares her down from inside the ring.

Backstage she couldn’t be happier. “You were so good!” she says wrapping Demi in a tight hug.

She takes notes from Vince before finding her family in the back. Her mom, dad and brother, Jenson, hang out for a bit before heading back out to watch the show. Her niece and nephews stay behind to get pictures with her coworkers and play with Kofi’s kids.

***

“Hi beautiful.”

Mandy rolls her eyes playfully at the idiot living rent free in her mind. “Hi cutie.” Daria stares up at her from her phone, the tiny dent back making her look even more adorable than before. “Have you settled in yet?”

As she was flying out to New York Daria was leaving for Canada to start filming. She’d be there for three months before a short stint home then leaving out again for a different shooting location.

“It’s fine.” Daria says, lifting up from the couch and gives her a short tour of the two bedroom open floor loft. It barely furnished, housed with just enough for Daria to get by until she can put her personal touches on it. “When you come visit it’ll look better but yeah, this is it.” Said visit is a week from now and only for a day before she’s due in L.A. for TV. 

It seems like now that they’re together the further apart they seem. They have maybe four consecutive days together until Daria’s in Berlin, Chicago or fricking Seoul. Mandy is so damn proud of her though. Her best friend is living her dream, the woman she’s head over heels for, how could she not? She won’t complain about the distance, never out loud anyway.

“I miss you.”

Daria smiles, “I miss you always.”

***

One stipulation for staying in New York an extra day to spend time with her family are media runs. She’d love to wake up at a normal time and spend the whole day with them but she’ll take what she can get.

She's in hair and makeup at 4am for Good Day New York the next day with the large cup of coffee, Dan + Shay playing in her ears. Six rolls around and she’s live on the air, her best smile on, once again following the script of WWE champion as she promotes the show and the upcoming PPV.

***

The afternoon rolls around quicker than she thinks and before she knows it she’s picking up her niece and nephew from school and taking them on an impromptu shopping spree.

“You spoil them too much.” Her sister in law, Zoey, point out. And as much as she wants her to feel guilty Mandy doesn’t, pointing out the smiles on the kids’ faces.

“Look at them, they look so happy.” Since becoming a pro wrestler and enduring the travel schedule it was hard to say no when her presence was severely lacking. If spending a few bucks ( ~~more like a couple hundred~~ ) was going to make them happy then how could she refuse? The feeling wares when her younger brother pulls her aside before her parents call everyone to dinner.

“So.”

“…so?”

Dylan huffs, planting his hands on his hips, “Well, um. I don’t exactly know how to start...”

If there’s one thing she hates is beating around the bush. Her brothers know this. She brushes his shoulder, takes a step back and leans on the patio railing, waiting.

“Spit it out.”

Her younger brothers sighs, scratches the crown of his head before pulling out his phone. A few seconds pass by until he finds what he’s looking for and hands it over. Glancing down the light from the phone shines brightly in the suburban night sky and there on a website she doesn’t recognizes but clearly aimed towards pro wrestling “insider scoop” is a picture of her and Daria kissing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy comes out
> 
> once again, thank you  
> all for reading, leaving your  
> kind words and liking this  
> random piece of fiction  
> that lives rent free in my  
> head :) 
> 
> tumblr: samiii-p

“I haven’t told mom and dad-”

Immediately she’s on the defense, “it’s not your business to tell in the first place!”

Dylan sucks his teeth, moving around his sister and exhales. “I only meant, you should before some rando walks into Pop’s restaurant or runs into mom and spills the beans. People talk.”

“The only one talking is you.”

“Look,” he starts, “I don’t care if you and Daria are, are-”

“Are what?”

“Whatever. You know what I’m trying to say.”

“Wow, didn’t know my little brother was such a raging homophobe.”

“I’m not! Eat all the fucking pussy you want!” Both their eyes widen in terror, and they quickly peek inside where, thankfully, the full house is otherwise occupied. “I’m only trying to give you a heads up. I love you no matter what, cheeseburger.”

She scowls. Of course he’d go for the low blow and use her childhood nickname even though the incarnation was before his time. She tags him softly on the shoulder and pulls him into a hug.

***

At 3:45am, Daria sleepily blinks awake and stares up at Mandy from her phone.

“s’everything okay?” face mushed to her pillow, eyes barely open, the brunette brings the phone closer to her face and tries to focus. Mandy considers letting her go but the growing panic inside her is doing little to settle her down.

“Dylan knows.” Practically the whole world if it’s on the internet.

“Knows?”

“About us.” Mandy’s lip trembles, “there’s a picture of us … kissing…”

The line goes silent as they stare at each other before Daria makes the first move, sitting up and turning on her bedside lamp.

“Are you – I mean, how do you – how?”

Daria’s been out of the closet for a years now, Mandy didn’t even realize she was in one until recently and it’s all too much, having the world spill your secret before you even get a chance to open the door.

“Are you okay?” Daria asks.

Mandy watches her girlfriend thousands of miles away sit up in bed and wishes more than anything she could be here beside her right now.

“It’s okay if you’re not. We’ll figure out how to handle it. I can put out a statement and say it was my fault, I got too drunk or-”

“What no, you can’t do that!”

“Mandy, I-”

“No,” Mandy emphasizes. “You’re sweet but no. I won’t pretend like it was you’re doing or the way I feel about you doesn’t exist.” Trying and failing, Daria tries to hide the relief on her face but Mandy can see it loud and clear.

“I wish I was there with you.”

“Me too.” Especially since she’s going to have to come out to her family way before the expected timeline. “I miss you.”

Daria kisses her fingers and presses them to the phone. “I miss you always.”

***

Before anyone is awake the next morning, Mandy is leaving for the gym, arriving just as they open at 5am. She’s got a lot to work out and a lot to think about. There’s a million thoughts swirling around, a majority of them freaking her out especially the scenarios involving her father. He’s the most important man in her life and the thought of him not …

She can’t even finish the thought.

***

It’s her last night in town before she has to hit the road and the whole family is coming together for dinner and Mandy spends most of the time pretending to smile, or entertaining her nieces and nephews who are just happy to have her home.

Dylan steers clear of her, preoccupied with feeding his infant daughter no matter how much their mom urges for him to let her do it. _I gotta learn how to do it myself eventually, ma_.

Her older brothers are on the deck grilling and Jensen’s wife, Zoey, is busy tying up work from her laptop. It all seems to be pretty much in the clear until her father walks in the door and the Saccomanno clan gravities toward him.

All except for Mandy. He comes to her and wraps her in the strongest bear hug. “My little girl, it’s good to have you home.”

Mandy takes a second, relishing in the warmth of her father and his familiar cologne before things truly change.

He kisses the crown of her head, and ushers her into the kitchen. Tonight she’d play sous chef as her dad worked his magic. They catch up for the most part, her dad tells her how the business is going. How his five grandkids keep him on his toes. Where he and her mom plan on vacationing in a couple of months all while making sure she’s doing okay on the road.

“Ya’ need money or anything?” Mandy rolls her eyes. No matter how many times she declines, he always ask. “Gotta make sure my girl is taken care of.”

Her father adds the final touches with garnish and pizzazz to make his daughter laugh before he calls everyone else to dinner. Its perfection as always and more than enough to go around including leftovers to take home. After the kids get the go ahead to go finish playing, Mandy asks everyone else to stay back. She takes a deep breath and tries to focus on Daria and how comfortable she’d feel with her here and spills the beans.

***

“Who knew my sister was a pussy muncher?”

“I think the correct term is Dariasexual.”

“Hey, I’m not mad at it. Daria’s practically a part of the family anyway.”

So her brothers take it pretty well.

***

Late at night, her father taps on her bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

She inclines her head, gesturing him in and slowly he makes his way around her room before taking a seat next her on the bed.

“How’s mom doing?”

Her dad chuckles, “she hasn’t stopped smiling since.” In a not so surprising turn of events, her mom was elated at the news. Call it mom intuition but after her last visit to Florida she said she could tell something was up or on the brink, she was just sitting back and waiting confirmation.

Her dad on the other hand, excused himself. “Quick run to the store” he’d said. He must have just gotten back.

“You find what you need?”

Nodding, the older man rubbed his face tiredly but smiled nevertheless. “You and Daria, huh?” Mandy nods, hesitantly, almost unsure. Her father doesn’t look outright upset or disappointed but still, she’s cautious. “So … she come onto you or something?”

She grins thinking back to New Year night and goes on to explain the closer she grew to Daria the more she realized that her feelings weren’t necessarily the platonic kind. How dismissive she’d become when Daria dated other girls and had to pretend to be happy for her best friend. And how she soaked up all her time whenever Daria was in the same vicinity as her and when she wasn’t, she was constantly thinking about her.

Then one day, she woke up and realized her curiosity and small crush had transformed into a full fledge one. And after weeks of convincing herself she ‘asked her out’ ( ~~there was no way she was going to give her dad the full details~~ ) and they’ve been together ever since. 

“You happy?” She can’t keep the dopey smile off her face – can’t even begin to tell him how ridiculously happy she really is. “That’s all that matters to me, then. I love you baby girl.”

“I love you too.”

He pats her knee, stands and says, “and tell Berenato to bring her ass here when she gets back. We need to have a talk.”

“ _Dad_!”

“What, I’m not going to treat her any differently. Any person that dates my daughter gets the talk. Man, women, whoever. Doesn’t matter.”

“But you know Daria. You’ve literally deemed her a part of the family. You like her.”

Rich Saccomanno chuckles, but disregards his daughter. “Don’t matter. No one hurts you and gets away with it. She needs to know that.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Actually I might just give her a call.”

“ _Dad_!”

***

Later that night she warns Daria. “Heads up, my dad plans on calling you.”

“Actually…”

“Oh no,” The blonde’s face reddens. “Please don’t tell me.”

“It was quick and painless. Don’t worry. He’s actually pretty excited.” Both brows lift and a look of surprise passes over Mandy’s face.

“Really?”

Daria nods, “yeah, he’s already saying I’m his favorite daughter in law. Which I’m sure Zoey and Katie will be thrilled to hear.”

Mandy laughs and suddenly she has the strongest urge to tell Daria she loves her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're "public"
> 
> tumblr:  
> samiii-p
> 
> this isn't my best  
> i've being dealing  
> with a lot personally  
> but i needed to write  
> to inject normalcy back  
> into my daily schedule. 
> 
> enjoy.

Daria Berenato: _meet this total badass Imon Clayton_ _coming to you soon on @Netflix @Senses_

Mandy double taps, comments: "😍🥴🥵".

A million people like it and before she knows it, the picture of their kiss and other past comments they've made are plastered all over wrestling news sites under headlines: 

**_Daria Berenato & Mandy Rose dating!?_ **

**_WWE's ALMOST LOVE STORY COMES TO LIFE!_ **

**_From reality BFFs to IRL partners! See how real life wrestling couple came to be!_ **

**_Sorry men. Mandy Rose is officially off the market!_ **

Her fans are ecstatic about the news. A few speculating, " _I kneeeeeeew ITTTTTT_!" A fan account leaves a post under the article.

They decide not to confirm or deny the news, wanting to preserve privacy while they still can. It's pretty obvious, though, especially for the fans who followed their public personas closely.

And if she's being one hundred percent honest, it's nice. Being "out". Refreshing even, to not have to hide and pretend how she feels for once ... she could scream. 

A few of the girls at work (most surprisingly, Pam) already knows.

"You two flirted all the time. Like, _all the time_. I think I'd be more surprised if you weren't dating." 

And so they don't bother to releasing a statement. Instead they egg on the naysayers who think its all for publicity by openly showing their attraction for one another, just last week Daria posted a bts picture of her in bed with her co-star.

The number one comment under the photo is Mandy's, "god, i wish that were me 🥵"

***

Her best friend from home visits days before the PPV and demands to know everything.

"Soooo when exactly did you know you were gay?" Adrienne asks, blue eyes slightly widening as she leans towards Mandy. "I mean, I feel like I didn’t miss any signs when we were growing up, but I could be wrong."

"Since Daria, I guess."

Mandy giggles, keeping her eyes on the road and traffic ahead. She wouldn't quite call herself gay per se. Women have always been beautiful to her but it wasn't until she crossed paths with Daria did she consider it as an option.

"I'm fucking thrilled for you!" Mandy chuckles, brushing Adrienne away as the girl squeals and shakes her. 

"I'm driving!"

"Oh my god, I can't wait to start planning your wedding!"

Woah. _What_!?

***

Summerslam weekend is fast approaching. WWE hits the road and land in San Diego, CA for Smackdown’s go home show. She gets her script after she arrives around 1 in the afternoon and runs through it with Demi. It’s all pretty simple, a nice distraction attack to put all the heat on Mandy for the pay-per view.

Saturday is a media run and meet and greets with the fans before finishing the night sitting in the crowd at NXT Takeover XXXII. She stands up and gleefully mocks the crowd around her and Rhea in the ring, cheering obnoxiously when Rhea loses.

She holds the Smackdown Women’s title high as the crowd around boos her and finds a camera. “Tomorrow night, Rhea, prepare to be a two time loser.” She grins.

WWE tweets:

_It's only a matter of time before @MandyRoseWWE and @NeverSayDieRhea_Ripley tear down the house this Sunday at #SummerSlam. Who's walking out #WWESmackdownWomensChampion?_

_***_

**San Diego, CA**

_SummerSlam_

_Luck out there beautiful. We’re rooting for you!_

The text come through with an image of Daria sitting with her cast mates all dressed in her latest t-shirt, cheering with glazed donuts.

Her heart speeds up and all she wants to do is squish her face to her girlfriends, she loves her so much! More so when it shows up on Daria’s IG a few minutes later with the caption #TEAMMANDY!

“Give‘em a good show girls.” Vince gives her and Demi a thumbs up as Brutality plays through the arena. Demi sends a kiss up to the heavens and winks at Mandy. “See you out there,” and burst through the curtain.

Michael Cole: “Oh, Mandy misses a kiss of the rose!

Corey Graves: “Is this Rhea’s opportunity-”

Michael Cole: “No! No. Oh, Oh! Angels Wings! Angles Wings!”

“1, 2, 3!” The crowd in the arena counts along and then the bell rings.

“ _And still you’re Smackdown Women’s Champion … Maaaandy Rooooose_!”

A team of agents backstage congratulate them as they walk back through. She's thankful but really takes into account what Demi and Fit think about the match. She felt like it was a great match, her best to date and from the smiles on their faces they agree. "That was fantastic. You're finding you stride, kid."

_***_

_FUCKING HELL BABY! YOU WERE AMAZING_!

Daria tweets:

 _what a woman_ 🙆🏻♀️🤤 # _ANDSTILL_ # _MINE_ @ _MandyRoseWWE_

***

“Mandy, you got a sec?” Mark encourages her into his office, motioning to an empty seat across from him.

“Great match out there tonight.”

“Thanks.”

“You’ve really been coming along in ring, character wise and we’ve all taken notice to how seriously you’ve taken this commitment of being the face of the women’s division.”

She smiles, looks like all the sleep missed and nights away from home were being noticed. “Thank you.”

Mark clasped his hands, “and so we’ve decided since next year’s Royal Rumble will mark one year of you being champion we’d like to document it for the network. What do you think?”

Sounds like more work. “Great. Happy to do it.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays
> 
> please enjoy this  
> fluffy ass filler ❤️
> 
> tumblr: samiii-p
> 
> & thank you for  
> the love!

“Baby!” Mandy runs straight into Daria’s arms. The brunette hoist her up right outside Pearson’s International Airport and spins her around. “I missed you.”

Daria kisses both her cheeks, her forehead then plants her down, kissing her fully on the lips as if they’ve spent lifetimes apart and this is their first reunion. It’s only for the weekend, really a day considering her flight leaves at 5am Sunday, but something is better than nothing.

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

Her bags go into the trunk first before she makes sure Mandy’s buckled in safely and steps on the gas. It takes 20 minutes to get back to her flat and lesser time to get them both naked on Daria’s couch.

“C’mere,” Daria groans, pulling Mandy soaked center up and over her shoulders and moans into her heat. She slips her tongue deep inside, the muscle brushing against Mandy’s front wall causing her to keen forward when she located the spongey patch there. Thick thighs close in as Mandy hips jut back and forth and above her a muffled howl breaks loose. 

The mental image of Mandy riding her, ass swaying, hips rolling as she rocks and humps herself deeper on Daria’s tongue plus the taste of the blonde nearly has Daria imploding without even being touched. It’s mind bending.

Mandy moans obscenely, her thighs quiver and she gasp when Daria’s tongue circles and slides up to attack her clit. Mandy’s back bows, one hand clutched to the armrest the other tangled in dark hair, pulling forth, closer. The coil in her stomach tightened unmercifully as her orgasm grew and grew to a tipping point she could no longer hold back the desperate scream of Daria’s name.

And Daria rejoices, stiffening her tongue and sealing her lips around Mandy’s clit in a hard suck. Suddenly Mandy stills, the grip in Daria’s hair tightens as she cums spilling into Daria’s mouth uncontrollably. “Daria!” She screams, voice barely intact as her body comes alive and rocks against Daria’s mouth. The brunette moans happily through it all, fighting a smile in the process as she brings her girl hard over the edge.

She’s stupidly pleased with herself.

A little after midnight, desire momentarily sated, Daria and Mandy find themselves sitting on the floor in front of the couch devouring left over Thai food in comfortable silence. There’s a single spring roll left and Mandy goes for it when Daria’s chopsticks tap hers away.

“I will fight you.”

The blonde snorts, bumping her naked shoulder to Daria's and nabs the roll anyway.

"Babe, I can bench press you." 

The actress’s mouth drops, watching her girlfriend’s perfect teeth bite into the steaming roll with delight. And goodness why is she so cute – but that’s not the point and reminds her, “I’m just as strong as you.”

Blue eyes peer to tan abs, up beautifully sculpted shoulders, and long, perfectly toned arms and grins as if to say no one is denying that. Daria blushes, finishes off her rice and Mandy swears all she needs is Daria blushing like that, happy like this, all because of her. The kind of happy when it’s late at night and you’re awake wondering how it's possible in the first place. Where you can’t stop smiling sometimes and there’s never any doubt and as they keep learning new things about each other they work to prove how amazing the other is.

At least, that’s how Mandy constantly feels when she thinks about Daria.

“I love you.” No grand gestures just them. Close together, the way it was always meant to be. Daria smiles, kisses her softly, “I love you too.”

The blonde grins and slips her hand in between Daria’s legs. After weeks apart (the longest time they spent away from each other since meeting) Mandy wanted, no needed to taste her all over. She was obsessed especially when she’s in between Daria’s legs and she grabs her by the hair, tugging her closer like she can’t get enough.

The sun nearly breeches the sky but manages to cast the living room in light. Daria shifts, the throw blanket sliding down her waist as she hooks a leg over Mandy’s waist, pulling her closer in the twilight of half sleep, half awake.

Mandy smiles into the crown of her hair, “Morning.”

“The best morning.” Daria kisses her quick, “ _mmm_ , breakfast?”

Mandy doesn’t want to stop, or move. All she needs is Daria here, like they are now and nothing else. Her grumbling stomach disagrees. The girls laugh and slowly migrate towards the kitchen. French toast with fresh strawberries and eggs are served in no time – Mandy’s hum of approval is nearly orgasmic – and not helping Daria’s restraint in the slightest.

“I was thinking for my birthday,” Daria starts, moving to stare over Mandy’s shoulder and not on her ample chest on full display at the breakfast bar.

“Already requested and approved off.”

Impressed isn’t the right word to describe hearing the news, more like shocked WWE allowed it. “You do know it falls on a Friday?” Mandy nods. “And Vince gave you” the champ, “the okay?”

“My schedule is going to be crazy as shit for the next month-”

“Mandy!-”

“But it’s worth it.” _You’re worth it_.

“Are you sure?”

Mandy reaches across the bar, Daria’s chin pinched between her forefinger and thumb and let’s herself be kissed by the woman who owns her heart. “You taste like syrup.”

“You love it.”

Daria beams. “I really do.”

Eventually they make it to Daria’s room, to her bed where they take their time making up for lost time. Mandy loses count on the number of orgasms they trade and in between Daria makes her laugh with stories from set and lame jokes.

“You’re such a dork.”

Kissing her sternum, Daria bites down lightly. “Your dork.” She kisses her breast next, sucking softly around the nipple and Mandy’s legs clamp around her waist. “You should know my only goal in life from here on out is to make you super fucking wet,” She sucks her nipple, “and super fucking happy.”

By all accounts she’s doing a 10/10 stellar job in both departments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest well Brodie Lee  
> #joinDarkOrder


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> busted open interview
> 
> Ashley = Dana Brooke  
> Dori = Ruby Riot
> 
> tumblr: samiii-p
> 
> thank you as always 🌸

DaMandys Q&A goes live at 12AM EST.

“Hello everyone and welcome to DaMandyz … Q&A session!”

“Yesterday we put out a tweet asking you all to send in your questions. And…”

"We gotta say we were pretty overwhelmed by the response, guys.” Daria says. “Yall are so amazing.”

“So amazing!”

“And we’re going to do our best to get to as many as we possibly can!”

It’s mostly questions pertaining to their relationship, which they skirt around, answering playfully that they were totally, mutually, exclusively _gal_ pals who really enjoyed each other’s company!

“Alright, that’s all we’ve got time for. We love you!”

“So much!”

The video ends with them kissing. It’s their first to go viral and gain over a million views.

***

**Chicago, IL**

_Smackdown_

Walking in to the dressing room, Mandy dumps her stuff into an empty locker and plops down next to Ashley.

“You look tired as hell.”

_Okay_. “Hello to you too.”

Ashley chuckles, most likely guessing why she’s looks so exhausted, “ _Hi_. How was your mini getaway?”

Between Daria and their appetites for one other it was pretty, “great.” She smiles big, phantom touches still mark her skin from the two days wrapped in Daria's bed. “It was pretty great.”

“I can tell. You look exhausted but you are glowing."

She can feel her cheeks heat up, face close to the red of her ring gear she planned on wearing tonight. It was fresh and new to openly speak about her relationship with Daria, a _woman_ , so casually and effortlessly it was strange. In the past she kept her relationships close to her chest in the beginning, preferring to remain private, but with Daria, she can’t help but gush a little.

“Hey, yo,” Dori peeks around the corner, greeting the two blondes, then focusing on Mandy with a tilt of her chin. “Ready?”

Grabbing her wrist tape and boots, she tells Ashley she’ll see her later and follows the Michigan native out to the ring, Fit waits for them on the stairs.

“Ladies.”

“Fit.”

In the ring he helps them piece together their match, highlighting three major components they needed to hit in the match including the closing. Part of Vince’s new plan to bring WWE back to its glory days is expose the audience to fast pace action, no more rest holds or stalking around the match. Instead he insisted on more go, go, go! It’s how they found themselves opening the show that night in front of a live crowd, with Mandy flat on her back in the middle of the ring as Ruby Riot goes for a small package senton from the top rope. The crowd climbs to their feet, excited for Ruby, cheering her on but are immediately cut off as Mandy lifts her knees right as she comes down. When Ruby gets back to her feet, she’s knocked back down by a Kiss of the Rose and the, “1, 2, 3!”

“ _Boo_!”

“And the winner of this bout, your Smackdown Women’s Champion, Mandy _Roooose_!” Chicago boos louder. Mandy lifts her title proudly in the air, mocking the crowd as she wipes away fake tears at their displeasure until she disappears behind the curtain.

Vince gives her a big thumbs up and she survives another day. One of Prichard’s assistant’s directs her to an interview, gets her in position once they’re back from commercial break. Kayla stands in front of the Smackdown logo, microphone in hand.

“Good work out there.”

“Thanks,” Wiping her brow, Mandy takes the bottle one of the production members offers her, drinks it quickly and readys herself for the camera.

“We’re live in 5, 4,” The camera man steadies the tripod and the producer takes over the count down. Three fingers come up and slowly shifts down one by one.

“WWE Universe, I’m Kayla Braxton here with your Smackdown Women’s Champion, Mandy Rose! Mandy you’re coming off another victory tonight, and what we’re all wondering is what’s next for you?”

Mandy stares into the camera, and smiles, flipping long hair over her sweaty shoulder and looks down at Kayla from her metaphorical pedestal.

“What else is there to do? I’ve beaten and reigned over every single woman in the Smackdown’s locker room.” She turns to the camera. “There’s no one left here worthy of my time.” When she walks away, she’s sure to shove Kayla back a step.

“And cut! Perfect ladies!”

***

WrestlingTVNews: “There’s no one left here worthy of my time!” What or WHO is next for Smackdown Women’s Champion @ _MandyRoseWWE_ Here are 10 possible opponents: youtu.be/aKlozB-9TtM

ok_darrenj: @ _WWE_ I nominate @ _REALMelina_Perez_ bring her back to show @ _MandyRoseWWE_ how a real champion conducts herself.

ready2rumbleII: Here’s my money @ _VinceMcMahon_ take it! @ _100%Stratisfied_ @ _MandyRoseWWE_ @ _WWE_

***

“Here on Busted open radio we talk about WWE’s upcoming ‘Greatest Show Down’, review AEW’s Revolution and we talk to Smackdown Woman’s champion, Mandy Rose. Stay tuned!” They cut to commercial break, make sure Mandy’s comfortable in studio, give her a quick run through since it’s her first time on the show, and wait for the producers signal to go live again. “Alright, welcome everyone back to Busted Open and lets all give a big warm welcome to Mandy Rose. We’re happy to have you here!”

“Thanks guys, happy to be here!”

“Now Mandy,” Bully starts, “I want to get right into it and start with the comment you made on last Friday’s Smackdown, you said and I quote, “… no one left here worthy of my time.” Now, please explain yourself because from my view point, and I’m speaking for myself here, the WWE women’s roster is the best it’s ever been, top to bottom. Of course they’ve been stand outs in the past but the current roster is A+ so for you to say no one, _no one_ , is left to compete against you befuddles me. I need you to explain yourself.”

“Wow, hello to you to Bully.”

“Yeah, Bully.” Dave chuckles, “calm down.”

“I am calm! I got questions and she’s here to answer.”

Mandy grins, sliding her chair closer to the desk and makes the comment, “I take it I’m not your favorite.”

“I never said that. I never said that.” Bully clarifies. “I’m just saying you’re on your first title run and making these claims there’s no one left, with a stacked roster like _that_. If there’s no one left in your locker room then who or what'snext?”

“A stacked roster I’ve defeated from, Charlotte, who’s some claim is the measuring stick in all of _WWE_ , all the way down to Lana. Whoever they put in front of me I’ve knocked ‘em down including a few girls from RAW and NXT, so you tell me, Bully, who is left?”

The former pro wrestler starts making a list, counting off on his fingers, “Io, Shotzi, Bayley, Naomi, Bianca. All these girl waiting opportunity that’ll put on a fantastic match given the opportunity.”

“All on different brands, but if they want to come over to Smackdown and test their luck. I’ll be happily waiting. But we’re talking as far as the Smackdown women’s roster goes – there is no one. I’ve beaten them all.”

Dave steps in, “a lot of people on social media have been suggesting dream matches. You vs Melina. You vs. Michelle McCool or Beth Phoenix. And the most popular, Trish Stratus-”

“Now that one I’m definitely interested in seeing!”

“What do you think about that?”

“I’ll say what I just said, if they want to show up and test their luck. I’m here. All those girls were great multi-time champs in the past, but do you want to know what makes me different from them?”

“You know I do.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll tell you. My plan since day one has been to come in and take over, as soon as I stepped into a ring for the first time I knew I’d found my passion and have taken it seriously since then. Working every day to get better. And while it may have taken me some time to get here, I’m here and I’m going to stay. Not only will I be the modern day longest reigning Smackdown women’s champion but I plan on being the only champion going forward. For anyone planning on stepping into _my_ ring, they’re going to have to out work me, outsmart me, outshine me _and_ out hustle me!”

“Whoa, bold claims coming from the women’s champ!”

Mandy smirks into the mic, “bold claims bring bold rewards. If I don’t believe in myself then who will? Now does that answer your question, Bully?”

Bully surrenders, placing his hands up, seemingly impressed he grins at the blonde. “Now that’s what I like to hear! You got guts kid. I like it!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy friday
> 
> & once again  
> thank you for  
> the love! 
> 
> (this was not  
> proofread ...)
> 
> tumblr: samiii-p

WWE Chronicle | Mandy Rose: Day 1

The film crew hangs back, incognito, shooting the room for B footage. Mandy, her mom and dad look through photo albums.

“Oh my god, look at you,” her mom coos, “so chubby.”

“And beautiful.” Her dad holds up a baby, ever emotional, grins at the camera. “My perfectas, baby girl.”

WWE’s production crew sit her parents down and let them talk about Mandy’s as a child.

“She was excitable and hung around this guy a lot.” Rene’ nudges her husband’s shoulder. “She’s always been a daddy’s girl.”

“I think it was to compensate because the boys were the reverse. I didn’t mind though, I love having my girls around me.” Winking at his wife. “But growing up in a house full of boys, she was a little rough around the edges.”

“Oh,” her mom giggles. “I think 12 is when she grew out of that stage, because I tell you, almost every night she’d stroll covered in dirt from head to toe.”

“She liked it that way.”

“A small part of her still, does. You can see it in her work ethic, she rather get down and dirty to get the best results.” Her parents smile at the camera.

“It’s the Saccomanno way.”

***

Day 5

Mandy and Daria sit together in the brunette’s Toronto loft. The crew they promised they’d be in and out as soon as possible. Two hours tops to film and extra footage of the two girls interacting.

“We met season 6 of Tough Enough. I’m sure everyone’s heard this story plenty times before, how I had preconceived ideas about Mandy.”

“You thought I was a diva.”

Giggling, holding up her hands in surrender. “I’m glad I was wrong. You’re my best friend and I honestly couldn’t imagine getting through WWE alone, heck life, without you.”

Pink tints everything above her shoulders, Daria’s appreciation of her never fails. _Stop_ she pleads with her eyes. The world doesn’t need to know just how much of a simp she is.

Daria lays it on thicker, “and she’s so beautiful, I mean, clearly.” She gestures to all of Mandy, “on the inside too, and kind, she keeps me on my toes.”

Mandy just knows she’s red from the crown of her head down to her toes. Her family and friends back home were going to have a field day.

Outside of her clothes, Daria doesn’t have anything personal in the apartment, the production team plan on slotting clips from their past using footage from the network and pictures Mandy will submit later.

***

“Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear, Daria! Happy Birthday to yoooooooou!”

Mandy’s documentary schedule lands, thankfully, right before, Daria’s birthday. So gets to spend the full day doting on her amazing girlfriend, waking her up with sex, feeding her, and more sex before they meet up with her costars at a karaoke bar where she serenades the hell out of her to Rihanna’s ‘You Da One’ before they hit the sushi bar to close out the night.

“Thank you for coming.”

A neat eyebrow lift, eyes amused and Daria course corrects double entendre given their previous circumstances, and their sweaty skin sticky together like a sexy adhesive. Thumping her playfully, Daria says, “You know what I mean.”

“I mean … I did come pretty hard. _And_ it really was my pleasure.”

Mandy always knows how to stroke her ego, if the cocky grin on Daria’s face is anything to go by. “What I’m trying to say, is that I’m glad I got to spend the day with you. I miss you.” Daria nuzzles closer, placing a faint kiss to the dip between Mandy’s neck and shoulder.

Turning, Mandy readjust so they face each other sharing the same pillow. She misses her like crazy, more so than she could ever imagine but the distance is only going to grow, no matter how hard she could prevent it. Hell, this time tomorrow she’ll be on her way to the U.K. and by the time she’s back, Daria will be in Austria.

“I wish we could actually be together for more than just a day at a time.”

“Me too.”

“I miss talking to you whenever I want.”

“Me too.”

“And I miss being near you.”

“I miss that the most.”

Sighing, Mandy glances down, trying to build the courage to say what’s been on her mind for weeks now. “Do you … do you think, now is a good … a good time for us?”

Without a beat, Daria pulls her even closer until they’re sharing oxygen. “Yes.” She says certainly. “I know our schedule are shit right now, but I want to be with you. I don’t care about the distance. As long as I can call myself yours and be present with you when I can, then I’m happy.”

And Mandy falls even deeper. How Daria can look at her like that, like she’s the purest thing walking is just – it’s, indescribable. “Why do you always look at me like that? It makes me weak.”

“Because, silly,” soft lips find hers, one of many they’ve already shared tonight. “I’m stupidly,” kiss. “Head over heels for you.” Kissing her again takes Mandy’s breathe away.

***

When Mandy lands back in America she post a story to her Instagram of Daria, a cheesy song overlaps the video as moments play out of her and her girlfriend being themselves with each other. From the moment they met on a reality television series to know and everything in between. It’s mushy, and cute and something Mandy never thought in a million years she’d do. But this is the person Daria is turning her into.

Someone love struck who wakes up with a smile on her face every day knowing that she’s one of the lucky ones. It’s ridiculous, and absurd. And if she was a third party looking on from the outside, she might be a little jealous.

It’s dumb. But it’s also the happiest she’s ever been.

The video gains millions of ❤️s.

***

@100%Stratisfied : Let’s make it happen @VinceMcMahon 🔄 ready2rumbleII: _Here’s my money_ @ _VinceMcMahon_ take it! @ _100%Stratisfied_ @ _MandyRoseWWE_ @ _WWE_ [...view more]

5 million people like this.


End file.
